


Post sub scriptum

by venga



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Multi, Other, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Kissing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venga/pseuds/venga
Summary: 20-е годы. Ребекка и Клаус останавливаются в Чикаго после того, как сбежали от Майкла. Марсель, как они думают, мертв, Новый Орлеан, как они думают, сгорел, а Элайджа, как они думают, то ли был убит Майклом, то ли бросил их обоих.Очень, очень нездоровые отношения. Платонический инцест в наличии.Предупреждения стоят не просто так, тут действительно "мрак, грязь, страх и ничего человеческого" (с)





	1. Chapter 1

_Чтоб вольнее гулять,_

_Извела меня мать,_

_И отец-людоед_

_Обглодал мой скелет,_

_И меня у бугра_

_Закопала сестра_

_Головою к ключу._

_Я вспорхнула весной_

_Серой птичкой лесной_

_И лечу._

_Гете, пер. Пастернака._

_Песенка Гретхен._

 

Ребекка, конечно, пытается что-то сделать.

 

Вообще эта нехитрая фраза лучше всего описывает ее состояние на протяжении уже многих столетий – она пытается что-то сделать. Уговорить Ника, остановить Ника, развеселить Ника, сбежать от Ника. Убить Ника. С переменным успехом. Как правило, вообще безуспешно, но попытки ведь тоже должны засчитываться. Иначе происходящее вовсе не имеет смысла.

 

Сейчас видеть в чем-то смысл ей особенно трудно.

 

\- Приятное место. Можно заглядывать сюда почаще.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, я не любительница шумных заведений.

 

\- Улыбнись, сестра. Угрюмость тебе не идет.

 

А Нику не идет костюм. В данный момент Ребекка намеренно сосредотачивается только на этом, потому что если начать развивать мысль, можно додуматься до того, как восхитительно смотрится костюм на молодом улыбчивом мулате у стойки бара. Затем мысль перескочит на то, что еще совсем недавно у похожей стойки бара стоял другой красавец-мулат. Светящиеся счастьем лица, желтоватые от табака зубы, черные гладкие волосы, теплые  карие глаза. И никаких завитков надо лбом – у того мужчины был вкус.

 

Когда-нибудь мода поменяется, завитки уйдут в прошлое, мужчины станут смывать с волос лак, а не покрываться им с ног до головы, и вместо строгих костюмов станет популярно что-нибудь другое. Например, странные короткие шорты времен Шекспира. Или купальные костюмы. Или рюши. Все будут ходить по улицам в рюшах. Повсюду будут купальные костюмы в рюшах. И перья, перья обязательно.

 

Ребекка осознает, что она все еще отвратительно трезва. И даже тот факт, что в данный момент она представляет Ника в рюшах и перьях, этого не меняет.

 

Ребекка вообще хмелеет долго. Дело не в нечеловеческой физиологии – она и раньше практически не пьянела. Во время веселых вечеров рано или поздно наступал момент, когда в компании братьев она оставалась единственной трезвой, хотя пила наравне со всеми. Было очень смешно, когда ее пытались напоить поклонники. Проще было заставить Элайджу кукарекать.

 

Нет, если даже эта мысль не заставляет ее улыбнуться, определенно стоит выпить еще. И побольше.

 

Судя по всему, Ника посещает та же мысль. Брат тоже трезв и только скучающе зевает, оглядывая зал. Ребекке не страшно. Ей плевать, что вытворит Ник на этот раз. Да, даже если сценарий будет включать перья и рюши. Она устала и очень хочет спать.

 

Они недавно нашли относительно приемлемую квартирку в центре. С точки зрения Ника. Ребекка считала Чикаго одним большим клоповником. Этот город пугал ее и раздражал, как любого замкнутого и усталого человека раздражает и пугает лишний шум. Она не могла здесь спать.

 

Возможно, это было связано не только и не столько с шумом машин.

 

\- Ник, - она наклоняется над столом и улыбается с нежностью, которой не чувствует, - прошу тебя, пойдем домой. Пойдем. Останемся только вдвоем. Выпьем вина. Ты сыграешь мне на фортепиано. А потом проткнешь кинжалом, и я наконец смогу выспаться, Ник!

 

Ник смотрит на нее с плохо скрытым раздражением. Он все еще улыбается по инерции, но улыбка уже меняется на подозрительную и хищную гримасу. Он не успевает выдернуть руку. Ребекка пригвождает его кисть к столу своей ладонью и говорит твердо, но тихо, чтобы их не услышали за соседним столиком:

 

\- Домой. Я хочу домой. Прошу тебя. Отвези меня домой.

 

Лицо Ника изменяется снова – у брата, когда он не следит за собой, лицо мягкое, пластилиновое, легко меняющее выражения. Черты выражают какую-то инстинктивную радость, сменяются страхом, искажаются судорогой, а потом застывают на чем-то среднем.

 

\- У нас больше нет дома, Бекка, - тихо шепчет Ник. Постепенно его голос крепнет. Ребекка откидывается на спинку кресла. Сама виновата, не стоило произносить это слово. Не стоит ближайшие лет тридцать.

 

Ник продолжает с какой-то особенной издевкой:

 

– Наш дом, сестрица, сгорел пять месяцев назад. Вместе с городом, твоим любовником и нашим братом. И с нашим отцом, как я искренне надеюсь, хотя он-то, скорее всего, жив и здоров.

 

\- Он мертв, - тихо и очень спокойно отзывается Ребекка. – Ник, его больше нет. Элайджа дал нам слово, что мы будем в безопасности.

 

\- Он часто дает слово и редко его держит. Элайджа догнивает в болотах Нового Орлеана. Или рассыпался в прах. И я велел тебе не упоминать его имени.

 

Имени ее «любовника» Ник тоже велел не упоминать. Этого любовника он раньше звал сыном, а теперь говорит о нем, как о чужаке.

 

Но это в прошлом. Причем по ее милости. Она убила Марселя, она сожгла все, что Ник строил с таким трудом, она отправила на тот свет их брата – единственного, кто действительно не заслужил спускаться за ней и Ником в ад. Сколько угодно можно надеяться, что он выжил, но они с Ником сбежали из горящего города, а Элайджа остался. Разгребать то, что устроили Ребекка и Марсель ради призрачного шанса освободиться. Какими же детьми они были, какими безответственными и инфантильными. Говорят, кто-то взрослеет годами, а кто-то – в один миг. Ребекка сейчас понимает, что была совсем ребенком до того пожара.

 

Господи, коротко и ярко мелькает у нее в голове, если бы Ник знал, насколько было бы проще. Все бы наконец закончилось.

 

Но Ребекка, конечно, ничего не говорит.

 

Ник замолкает, злость стирается с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась. Оно снова принимает спокойное насмешливое выражение. Когда они только попали в Новый Свет, Ребекка заметила, с какой особенной интонацией местные жители произносят английское «все хорошо». В самой этой фразе был некий напыщенный шик. Ник быстро его перенял. Им с Элайджей понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к местному произношению, местным порядкам - прижиться в американо-французском Новом Орлеане.

 

Сейчас, в одном из подпольных баров Чикаго, Ник старомодно кланяется ей:

 

\- Сестрица, ты окажешь мне честь?

 

Ребекка устало улыбается и нехотя встает. Она вскоре увлекается танцем, но не смотрит на людей вокруг – перед ней только Ник. Он двигается хорошо, но чересчур свободно и одновременно скованно, как собранная пьяными руками марионетка, которой управляет очень опытный кукловод. Неестественная, но аккуратно наклеенная улыбка только усиливает это ощущение. Ник никогда не умел расслабляться во время танца. Ребекку охватывает чувство сродни материнскому – в Нике проскальзывает сейчас  что-то давно знакомое, но уже почти забытое. Ребекка ободряюще улыбается ему. Ник отвечает тем же.

 

Ребекка вдруг понимает, что ей тепло с ним – Боже, ей так хорошо с ним. Больше никого не осталось, а Ник не бросил ее. Одна она вовсе не выжила бы. Ребекку затапливает благодарность и стыд. Она закидывает брату руки на плечи. По крайней мере, они все еще есть друг у друга.

 

А костюмы Нику все-таки ужасно не идут. И Ребекка волевым усилием сосредотачивается на мысли о рюшах и перьях.

 

***

 

\- И музыка свинга отбрасывает нас в примитивные времена и ритмы тантамов, которые нравятся только дикарям. Она, подобно наркотику, заставляет их забыть реальную жизнь, забыть депрессию, безработицу. В рационалистических, разумных странах, например, в Германии, эта музыка запрещена законом!

 

Проповедник-самоучка в криво сидящем жилетике надрывается под окнами. Как ему, наверное, холодно – поздней-то осенью. Ребекка стоит, прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу. Стекло чистое, но Ребекке кажется, что все, что происходит за ним, скрыто мутной пленкой. Отчасти так и есть – со вчерашнего вечера моросит дождь. Сырость в Чикаго – совсем не то же самое, что жаркая влажность в Новом Орлеане. Там всегда было тепло. Если же и приходила противная морось с болот, то давящая, душная, без ледяного ветра. Но здесь все по-другому – другие люди, погода, правила.

 

Ник говорит, что они поживут здесь зиму и переберутся куда-нибудь севернее, в холодные штаты. Может быть, отправятся в Европу. Хоть бы не в Германию. Если там и правда запрещен свинг, им будет совсем нечем заняться. Ник, конечно, найдет себе какое-нибудь грязное развлечение, в котором Ребекка откажется участвовать. Хотя в Германии сейчас, кажется, весело и без участия Ника – то-то самые разумные люди перебираются в Новый Свет.

 

Ник не признается, но, очевидно, рассчитывает, что переезд пойдет им на пользу. Других разумных объяснений                его поведению нет. У Ника никогда не было страсти к перемене мест. И он, и Элайджа, и она сама всегда искали уголок, который мог бы стать для них домом. Такой уголок нашелся, но больше его нет, и во многом по ее вине. Думать об этом невыносимо, и Ребекка только сильнее вжимается в крепкое стекло. Лоб скользит по нему с противным скрипом. Ребекка проводит по стеклу рукой – действительно чистое, ни пылинки. Девушка, которой она платит, хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями. Маленькая квартирка стерильно чиста и кажется необитаемой, и Ребекка делает все, чтобы она такой и оставалась. Она не развешивает в шкафу своих вещей, не раскладывает на столе косметику и шляпы. Если войдет посторонний человек, он подумает, что здесь никто не живет. И очень хорошо. Когда они снова побегут, сборы не займут много времени.

 

Ребекке не хочется одомашнивать это пространство. Дом можно называть домом, если это место, где тебя любят. Тогда хочется украшать комнаты цветами, покупать дорогие инструменты, самой протирать с них пыль. Ей нравилось делать это в Новом Орлеане. Там она чувствовала себя хозяйкой. Там она, смахивая пылинки с клавиш фортепиано, знала, что этих клавиш вечером будут касаться пальцы Элайджи. Знала, меняя бумагу на мольберте, что скоро за него встанет Ник. Знала, в конце концов, что имеет смысл вытряхивать пепельницу в гостиной, потому что Марсель курил, и курил много. В самой уборке ей виделось что-то уютное, забота о доме была особым проявление нежности. Хотя пыль могли вытереть слуги, бумагу Ник охотно менял сам, а пепельницы не задерживались заполненными – их вытряхивали прежде, чем это успевала сделать Ребекка. В любом случае, все это казалось наполненным смыслом и даже немного напоминало пресловутое семейное счастье.

 

И все-таки ей было мало, мало этого тихого уюта, мира, - ей хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы можно было жить свободно, идти с Марселем по улице под руку – не как брат и сестра, а как любовники. Обменяться однажды кольцами. Завести ребенка – пусть не своего, но хотя бы приемного. Быть абсолютно свободными, любить друг друга и умереть в один прекрасный день. Боже, она могла бы иметь все это. Ник отпустил их, Ник перестал их душить. Все это напоминало волшебную сказку. С вампирами, оборотнями и ведьмами, причем замуж выходила бы не принцесса, а дракониха, но все-таки.  

 

Неудивительно, что все быстро закончилось с приездом Майкла. И закончилось по ее глупости.

 

Что ж, теперь она свободна. Майкл сжег город, а вместе с Новым Орлеаном сгорели их надежды на светлое будущее, светлое настоящее, да и светлое прошлое заодно. Теперь ее никто не удерживает и ничто не ограничивает. Даже Нику на нее наплевать. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы он позволил ей уйти. Но ей теперь и некуда уходить. 

 

Проповедник на улице орет так, что у Ребекки начинает болеть голова. Она неспешно обдумывает, не стоит ли спуститься вниз и заткнуть надоедливого громкого человека навсегда, но ей не хочется убивать. Нику – да, но она, слава всем богам, не Ник. Может быть, она все-таки состарилась и стала слишком ленивой даже для этого. Или у нее просто никогда не было этого странного желания, присущего ее братьям. Не всем, надо сказать. Видимо, страсть к убийству и ее разновидности – именно то, что особенно объединяет людей.

 

Финн убивал потому, что этого требовали обстоятельства. Он не видел в этом ни ужаса, ни поэзии, - Финн брался за нож для скота или впивался в чужое горло рутинно, как будто выполняя обычную работу. Из них всех он был наименее кровожаден. К убийству он подходил просто и деловито, как хищник, и не испытывал связанных с этим мук совести.

 

Судя по всему, именно поэтому Финн спит в гробу уже восемьсот лет. Как заметил однажды ее добрый друг и заботливый брат Ник, Финн всегда был занудой. Как говорят в таких случаях, не сошлись характерами.

 

Коулу убивать нравилось. Максимально кроваво, ярко, так, чтобы это походило на спектакль. И всегда это было именно убийство, даже там, где убийства можно было избежать. Есть масса способов питаться. Совершенно ни к чему превращать обычный физиологический процесс в феерию, но Коул находил в этом какое-то особое удовольствие. Ребекка очень любила младшего брата, но ему следовало и дальше оставаться в гробу. Ник и Элайджа поступили правильно, уложив его туда. Хотя, конечно, она никогда не скажет этого вслух, особенно когда Коул проснется.

 

Так или иначе, случится это нескоро. Ник отходчив, но Элайджа в последние разы был очень недоволен его поведением. Поэтому с Коулом они вряд ли увидятся в этом веке.

 

Ник с Элайджей в этом были похожи. Все остальное они делали по-разному, но когда доходило до убийства, они вели себя совершенно одинаково. Либо пили аккуратно и очень демонстративно, нацедив крови в бокалы – и тогда Ребекка к ним присоединялась, - либо охотились, как животные. Это было более жестоко, чем то, что устраивал Коул. Коул мог разложить обескровленные трупы домиком и разыграть кукольное представление, надев на руку чью-то голову, как носок. Надо сказать, что театрал и кукловод из Коула всегда был посредственный, поэтому разнообразием сюжетных ходов и богатством характеров такие постановки не отличались. Но Коул, по крайней мере, глумился над мертвыми. Это было лучше, чем издевки над живыми. Элайджа и Ник питались еще и страхом, и болью жертв. Они редко охотились вместе, но возвращались всегда измотанные и довольные, в изодранной одежде, с быстро заживающими ранами. Ребекку с собой не брали. Она догадывалась, почему – во время таких вылазок оба, кажется, теряли рассудок и могли поранить ненароком и ее. Когда братья возвращались домой, Ник улыбался бодро и радостно, а Элайджа смущенно целовал ее в висок или волосы – тогда она не видела его перепачканного кровью лица. Весь вечер они ходили по дому, мягко и нежно улыбаясь ей и друг другу, читали, играли, рисовали. Ребекка любила эти тихие вечера. Может быть, потому, что в такие моменты они наконец-то становились похожими на нормальную семью.

 

\- Эта музыка изуродует вас. Подумайте, что вы оставите своим детям – нежели в наследство им перейдет эта музыка, которую пишут евреи и негры? Ваши дети станут петь ее во время семейных застолий?

 

 Ребекка больше не может слушать этого человека. Он больной. Печально признавать, но по улицам Чикаго бродят безнадежно больные люди. Какой-то благонадежный Содом.

 

Ребекка задергивает занавески и отходит от окна.

 

\- Чтоб ты поперхнулся, - сумрачно, одними губами желает она человечку с листовками под окном.

 

Ее квартирка – совсем маленькая. В такой же, но этажом выше, живет Ник. Он сам выбрал им отдельные квартиры, а Ребекка в тот момент не могла думать ни о чем, тем более о выборе жилья. Видимо, само ее присутствие Нику мучительно – с одной стороны, она все еще остается его сестрой, с другой – она единственная из его сестер и братьев, оставшаяся в живых.

 

Нет, так думать нельзя. Нельзя прекращать надеяться. Есть еще один. Он до сих пор жив, он ищет их и обязательно найдет. Однажды он отыщет их в этом мерзком муравейнике, откроет дверь, и дождь кончится, и воссияет солнце, и чертовы машины, которые своим шумом не дают ей спать, сломаются мгновенно. Все разом. Возможно, попутно отворятся райские врата, а кто-то на небесах еще и вострубит по такому случаю. И дурак-проповедник непременно поперхнется.

 

Все это произойдет одномоментно.

 

Да.

 

***

 

На лестничной клетке пахнет кошачьей мочой. У их соседки котов много. Ребекка аккуратно придерживает подол халата, чтобы не мотался по ступеням, и поднимается в квартиру Ника. Непонятно, правда, к чему такая забота об одежде, если ты накрасила губы и один глаз, а потом передумала идти на музыкальный вечер и вместо этого пошла на этаж выше по обоссанной лестнице. В тапочках и халате.

 

Очень, очень изысканно. Очень.

 

По дороге Ребекка подходит к одной из дверей. Судя по звукам, там бьют женщину. И кота. Возможно, женщину бьют котом. Кто-то из них орет особенно громко и противно. Кот, во всяком случае, явно ничем такого не заслужил. А если у него и начался энурез неделю назад, то всему виной круглосуточные крики хозяев. На месте кота Ребекка давно выбросилась бы в окно, так что тот факт, что животное все еще борется с мыслями о самоубийстве, достоин уважения.

 

Ребекка представляет, как распахнет дверь в соседскую квартиру.

 

\- Хватит! – надрывно выкрикнет она и трагически приложит руку ко лбу. Тыльной стороной. – Хватит мучить животное! Эта атмосфера меня душит! Как древнее чудовище, как тысячелетний вампир, я заслужила моральное право жить в тишине! Как минимум, попросите своего кота не ссать под мою дверь!

 

Ребекка так живо представляет себе эту картину, что едва не всхлипывает от сочувствия к себе. В любом случае, в реальности у нее вряд ли получится так красиво запрокинуть голову и так трагически вскинуть руку. Скорее, она просто войдет к соседям, оторвет голову одному из них на выбор – и это точно будет не кот – и навсегда оставит эту обитель порока.

 

Кстати, об обители порока.

 

Ребекка легонько стучит в квартиру Ника. Никто не отзывается, но из-под двери пробивается слабый свет. Слышно чье-то дыхание. Ребекка прислушивается – дышит кто-то один. Ну, хотя бы она войдет в подходящий момент. Было очень неудобно, когда лет пять назад она захотела сообщить брату о восходящей звезде мировой литературы – Германе Гессе – и без стука ворвалась к нему в комнату. Неловко было всем. Ей самой, вампирше, увлеченно прыгающей на Нике, Элайдже, в конце концов – благодарение Богу, тот был одет хотя бы частично. «В другой раз», - подумала Ребекка, закрыла дверь в спальню брата и перестала читать Гессе вообще. На всякий случай.

 

Ребекка улыбается. Сколько смешных, нелепых, дурацкий воспоминаний, и как здорово было бы оживить некоторые из их. Правда, последнее – явно не то, что следует обсуждать за семейным столом, но ведь есть и другие.

 

У них еще будет возможность обсудить все, что пожелают, - Элайджа вернется, и все станет, как раньше.

 

\- Ник, это я, - тихо зовет она. – Ник!

 

Ребекка слышит шаги, дверь распахивается.

 

В лучших традициях литературы начала двадцатого века дверь должна была приоткрыться со зловещим скрежетом и обнажить длинную худую руку, скребущую по отсыревшему косяку. А за дверью должно было обнаружиться истощенное лихорадкой безумия лицо с сияющими злобой глазами. А затем должны были последовать крики ужаса гостьи. Что-нибудь в духе «ах, спасите меня, мой сосед – сомнамбула Ланга / ужасный монстр».

 

Ну, что ж, ее сосед – сомнамбула Ланга. Истощенное лихорадкой безумия лицо в наличии. Сияющие злобой глаза тоже на своем законном месте. Словом, все в порядке. Что касается душевных характеристик, то кому - ужасный монстр, а кому – любимый брат.

 

\- Добрый вечер, Ник, - очаровательно улыбается Ребекка. Ник вопросительно разглядывает ее, прислонившись к косяку. Сомнамбула или нет, но выглядит он неплохо. За исключением того, что должен иметь парадно-выходной вид, а не пятна крови по всему телу и просторные домашние брюки. Бог с ним, с парадно-выходным видом – мог хотя бы надеть рубашку. – Мы, кажется, собирались пойти послушать джаз.

 

Ник окидывает ее рассеянным взглядом человека, который не выходил на свет божий минимум неделю и забыл, как выглядят живые люди. Они и впрямь не виделись около суток. В глубине души Ребекка надеялась, что Ник затоскует в одиночестве, ворвется к ней в квартиру и унесет ее танцевать и пить.

 

Когда ждешь подобных сцен в исполнении родного брата, это уже первый признак истерии.

 

\- Ты в халате, сестра. Вряд ли это можно назвать вечерним облачением.

 

\- Ты на редкость прозорлив. Я никуда не иду.

 

Ребекка поплотнее запахивается. В тапочках ноги мерзнут. Пол ледяной. Ник тянется к ручке, и Ребекка вдруг понимает, что он хочет закрыть дверь. Она протестующее мычит, не сразу найдясь со словами. Ник, который запирается от нее? Ник, который последние пять месяцев таскает ее по всей Америке, как на привязи – этот параноик-Ник закрывает перед ней дверь, даже не спросив, чем и с кем она планирует заниматься?

 

Судя по всему, подозрение слишком явно отпечатывается на ее лице, потому что Ник оставляет дверь в покое и делает шаг в сторону, неохотно пропуская ее в квартиру.

 

\- Только не читай мне нотаций, будь добра, - произносит он медленно и немного демонстративно, едва размыкая зубы. Этот тон они с Элайджей называли тоном «я-не-стану-тратить-на-тебя-свое-драгоценное-время». Ребекка могла бы напомнить, что времени у Ника бесконечно много, а вот тех, на кого его стоило бы потратить – бесконечно мало. Но, конечно, она этого не говорит.

 

Они вообще теперь нечасто разговаривают.

 

\- Очень любезно, - с еще более чарующей улыбкой отвечает она, просачиваясь внутрь. И как бы между прочим уточняет: - А ты дашь мне повод?

 

Ник неопределенно взмахивает рукой.

 

Свет не почудился Ребекке – он просто идет с улицы через раскрытое окно. В коридоре и комнатах темно и тихо. Они не обсуждали это, но Ребекка догадывается, почему Ник предпочел найти им квартиры, а не отдельный дом – слишком свежи у них обоих воспоминания о доме в Новом Орлеане, который действительно стал семейным особняком. Смешно сказать – у них даже появился герб: змея с чешуйчатым сильным телом, больше смахивающая на дракона. Как, наверное, это повеселило отца, пока он сжигал их уютное гнездышко.

 

Ребекка проходит кухню, мельком заглядывая туда. В кухне на полу расставлены именные гробы. Два заняты, еще два – свободны. Гробы стоят друг на друге, Финнов – в самом низу, служит подпоркой остальным, следующий – гроб Коула. Они намертво запаяны, даже Майклу, доберись он до них, удалось бы открыть не сразу. Сверху стоят самые легкие – гроб Элайджи и ее собственный. Дверь в кухню открыта, и Ребекка поворачивается к брату. Ей не нужен свет, чтобы четко видеть его лицо.

 

\- Часто любуешься на досуге? – ровно интересуется она. – Мой уже готов?

 

\- Он всегда готов, - хрипло и умиротворенно отвечает брат, и Ребекка уже жалеет, что подняла эту тему. Вопрос времени, как скоро гроб перестанет пустовать. Без Элайджи ее шансы прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь сводятся к нулю. Правда, к Нику это тоже относится, и это – о-о-о, это очень приятная мысль. Сродни радости заключенного, который понимает, что тюремщику тоже не слишком нравится сидеть в подземелье по другую сторону двери.

 

Но Ребекка почти сразу гонит этот образ. Ник все еще ее брат, Ник – единственное живое существо, которое любит ее. В конце концов, Ник – жертва ее эгоизма и глупости. Все, что происходит сейчас, прямое следствие ее решений и поступков. Она не вправе осуждать брата, чтобы тот ни делал.

 

«И все-таки, - упрямо твердит внутренний голос, - и все-таки ты не стала бы звать отца в город, если бы не ревность, мстительность и злоба Ника. Если бы Ник был хоть немного способен на великодушие…»

 

Ребекка смотрит на гробы, которые Ник всегда хранит в таком идеальном порядке. На них нет ни царапины. Ник наверняка полирует их каждый день. Однажды она видела, как он делал это – любовно проходился специальным чистящим средством по дорогому дереву. Несчастный коллекционер. Как, наверное, ему жаль, что один из этих гробов еще пуст, а другой будет пуст всегда, потому что того, кто окончательно мертв и уже никогда не воскреснет, они больше не увидят. Майкл наверняка сжег тело. Или… как выглядят их трупы, когда они действительно умирают? Что случилось с Элайджей, когда ему в сердце воткнули кол – он рассыпался в прах?

 

Ребекка чувствует на плече властную хватку брата и покорно проходит дальше, в комнату.

 

О… она обещала никогда не осуждать Ника?

 

Комната обставлена так же изысканно, как и раньше. В комнате чисто, прохладно. Но намертво задраено окно, а на кровати…

 

Ребекка зажимает ладонью и нос, и рот. Она не брезглива, а уж в обмороки и вовсе падала всего несколько раз в жизни, причем в основном для того, чтобы обдурить доверчивых кавалеров. Но на этот раз ее почти сбивает с ног вонь, потому что эта вонь неожиданна – дверь в комнату явно была закрыта со вчерашнего дня, и сладкий аромат едва просачивался в щель над полом. Войдя в квартиру, Ребекка еще не поняла, откуда он, и поначалу решила, что в мусорных баках под окнами догнивает какая-то крупная собака.

 

Что ж, это не собака.

 

На кровати Ника лежит, свободно раскинув руки, молодая обнаженная женщина. Безнадежно мертвая, и мертвая давно. Ее тело частично прикрыто тонким покрывалом, что выглядело бы гораздо соблазнительнее, не начни дама подгнивать. Кровать запачкана смесью крови и алкоголя. Это само по себе неудивительно – будь здесь Элайджа, он наверняка возмутился бы, что Ник вечно таскает еду в постель. Глаза у дамы затянуты тонкой белой пленкой, которая не скрывает мелких кровяных точек в белках. На шее, помимо явных следов укусов, виднеются яркие темные отметины, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются характерными наростами, украшающими кожу многих сифилитиков.

 

Дама и при жизни явно не блистала ни красотой, ни здоровьем, а сейчас выглядит еще хуже, чем могла бы. По всему телу – мелкие и крупные раны, порезы, следы укусов. Ребекка как-то наткнулась на дешевый роман, где вампир страстно лобызал главную героиню в белую шею, после чего на шее героини оставались две аккуратных дырочки от клыков. Ребекка долго смеялась. Чтобы прокусить шею аккуратно, надо в этот момент думать головой, а Ребекка неплохо знала своих родственников и так называемых «детей» - обращенных. Практически никто не ел аккуратно. Практически никогда. Если ты голоден, ты не бережешь ни чужую кровь, ни тем более чужую шею, так что лучший способ не плодить кучу трупов – сцеживать кровь в какую-нибудь емкость и пить оттуда.

 

Ник в этот раз явно побрезговал такими условностями. Судя по всему, он не только пил кровь, но и ел мясо, пока оно было свежим. Удовольствие на любителя, учитывая, что все тело и сейчас украшает сыпь - яркие пятна на белой коже с желтым гноем в центре. Ник, видимо, каким-то образом переборол природную брезгливость - на трупе нет живого места.

 

Надо же, каламбур.

 

Ребекка молча поворачивается к брату. Она пытается придать лицу выражение высокомерного осуждения, так хорошо знакомое ей в исполнении Элайджи, но ничего не получается. Ник смотрит на труп с легкой ностальгией, а на возмущение Ребекки не обращает никакого внимания.

 

\- Ты тронулся, - убито сообщает Ребекка в пространство. – Ты сошел с ума. Ник, я не смогу за тобой ухаживать. Я дурная сестра, я найму сиделку. И буду рассказывать молодым людям, которые станут знакомиться со мной в барах, трогательную историю о больном брате. Может быть, тогда кто-то из них женится на мне хотя бы из жалости, и я смогу уехать. На другой континент.

 

Ник хихикает. Это странный, противоестественный звук – еще более противоестественный, чем все происходящее. Веселость, вызванная страхом и беспокойством, постепенно проходит, и когда Ребекка вновь смотрит на покойницу, а затем на брата, лицо ее искажается яростью. Это уже гораздо более искренняя и гораздо более логичная эмоция.

 

\- Идиот! – вскрикивает она и кидается на брата с кулаками. Ник хохочет, всхлипывая от смеха, и не думает сопротивляться. – Идиот, когда ты стал таскать домой такое? Сколько она уже мертва? Она разлагается! Она уже воняет! Ник, мы не трахаемся с покойниками! Трупы хоронят, Ник, с ними не совокупляются! О Господи, ты действительно рехнулся! Неужели вот это способно вызвать… - Ребекка зажимает рот, нос, отталкивает брата со всей силой и злостью, на какую только способна, и отшатывается в сторону. Очень удачно рядом оказывается кресло. Ребекка падает в него, действительно близкая к обмороку. Гостья Ника смотрит на нее косо и явно не одобряет такого несдержанного поведения.

 

Ник проходит мимо и садится на кровать. Он медленно откидывается назад, пока не укладывается затылком на раздувшийся живот трупа. Он улыбается мечтательно и немного рассеянно. Глаза, обычно возбужденно выкаченные, сейчас полуприкрыты. Ребекке дурно. Просто дурно.

 

\- Ты кричишь так, что скоро сюда сбегутся все соседи, сестренка, - беззлобно и почти ласково журит ее Ник. – Держи себя в руках. Хотя ты всегда была излишне эмоциональной.

 

Ребекка прикрывает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Она излишне эмоциональна, разумеется. Особенно на фоне Ника, у которого в детстве на фоне душевных переживаний случались натуральные припадки – и ладно бы, если бы только в детстве. Очевидно, потрясения последних месяцев все-таки сказались на его психике сильнее, чем она предполагала.

 

\- Ник, я все понимаю, - мягко начинает она. – Я понимаю. Нам обоим пришлось нелегко. Ты потерял сына, город, который ты строил, сгорел дотла, отец едва не убил тебя, но не все… о Господи… не все еще кончено. Элайджа жив, он вернется за нами, он нас найдет, и когда он увидит вот это, он сломает тебе шею, Ник, и отправит на принудительное лечение. А ты помнишь, надеюсь, каким славным семейным доктором может быть наш брат, если захочет. Поэтому прошу тебя, давай избавимся от трупа и сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло, хотя, Бог свидетель, это будет непросто.

 

Ник слушает весь этот спич с выражением усталой скуки на лице. Ребекка принимает это за добрый знак – еще неделю назад, когда она упомянула Элайджу, брат полминуты брызгал на нее слюной. Очевидно, сейчас Ник настроен благодушнее.

 

Если считать признаком благодушия лежащую в его кровати мертвую женщину, конечно.

 

Брат поворачивает голову и заглядывает в лицо своей  молчаливой компаньонки. Затем легонько оглаживает ее отпавшую челюсть, от чего та скособочивается еще сильнее. Ребекка с трудом сдерживает рвотный спазм. Черт с ним, с запахом, с видом, но представить, что брат ложится в постель с вот этим - это даже по их меркам перебор.  Ник с неприкрытым интересом разглядывает ее лицо, а потом снова начинает хохотать – как всегда, несколько демонстративно.

 

\- Ребекка и ее трепетное сердце! Успокойся. Ее услугами пользовались, только пока она была жива.

 

\- Услугами? – Ребекка вскидывает голову, как нервный маленький хорек. Это сходство даже ей самой бросается в глаза, что уж говорить о Нике, который заходится новым приступом беззаботного смеха. – Она что, проститутка? Ты притащил домой шлюху?

 

\- Не обижай ее. Ты спишь с каждым вторым, и все-таки тебя никто так не называет. Эта девушка по крайней мере берет за свою работу деньги.

 

Так, с нее достаточно на сегодня.

 

Ребекка встает. Ник поднимает руки, показывая раскрытые ладони.

 

\- Прости, прости, я был неправ.

 

 Ребекка прищуривается.

 

\- Не берет, а брала, - поправляется брат и снова принимается хохотать. Ребекка решительно идет к двери, но уже у порога вдруг останавливается. Что-то здесь не так. У Ника омерзительное настроение, Ник всегда считал ее влюбчивой идиоткой, Ник не стесняется в выражениях – это правда, но что-то во всем этом есть неправильное. Ник не оскорбляет ее, да и вообще любого собеседника, в открытую. Ник не пользуется услугами настолько дешевых женщин, а тем более не водит их туда, где живет. Ник может быть той еще свиньей, но не стал бы он так откровенно хамить ей, когда никого, кроме Ребекки, у него нет. Не говоря уже о том, что последние месяцы они поддерживают хрупкое перемирие – дальше взаимных колкостей дело не заходит.

 

Нет, что-то не так.

 

Ребекка подходит к брату и присаживается на край постели. Ник безмятежно смотрит в потолок и улыбается.

 

\- Ты урод. Наверное, поэтому я всегда любила Марселя больше, чем тебя, и до сих пор люблю.

 

Ник никак не реагирует на это – по лицу пробегает легкая тень, но исчезает почти сразу. Ребекка вскидывает брови. Вот как.

 

\- Мы с Элайджей уехали бы, если бы могли. Люди терпят тебя, Ник, потому что ты не оставляешь им выбора. Если бы не угроза оказаться в гробах, мы бы давно убрались на другой континент.

 

Эта фраза оказывается эффективнее. Ник отворачивается и приникает губами к руке покойницы – там, на вене, уже есть один укус. Края раны заветрились, слегка вогнулись вовнутрь, и Ник смачивает их языком. Ребекка продолжает:

 

\- Жаль, что отец не убил тебя в том театре, пока была возможность. Он ведь очень старался, да? Это мы его вызвали. Я и Марсель. Элайджа знал, но ничего не сделал, чтобы нам помешать, а теперь – где он? Он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы наконец-то пожить в удовольствие. А меня бросил гнить здесь, с тобой.

 

Боже, она, наверное, тоже помешалась. Если она ошиблась и благодушие Ника связано не с кровью, он просто убьет ее. Сейчас она озвучивает не только его страхи, но и свои – самые потаенные, самые глубоко спрятанные. И страхи, и вполне реальные грехи.

 

Ведь Элайджи и правда нет уже пять месяцев. И он действительно мог бросить ее здесь. Ее благородный брат, который так устал от них обоих. Как, наверное, страшно думать об этом Нику, даже если у нее самой перехватывает дыхание. Если сейчас брат оторвет ей голову, она сможет это понять.

 

Но Ник не отрывает ей голову. Он только отвлекается от руки покойницы и спускается ниже, утыкается губами ей в раздувшийся живот. Его движения медлительны, осторожны, немного рассеянны – когда это ее брат в последний раз был рассеянным?

 

А вот когда – около восьмиста лет назад, когда они путешествовали по Испании. Правда, другой брат, но все-таки. Майкл нагонял их. Братья убивали быстро, не доставляя жертвам лишних мучений, а себе – лишнего удовольствия, и пили тоже торопливо, почти захлебываясь. Они уже были очень опытны и хорошо чувствовали момент, когда нужно остановиться, но в один из вечеров, когда время поджимало, а страх довел их всех, включая Ребекку, до панического отупения, они допустили ошибку. Ник переборщил и убил жертву сразу. Элайджа поторопился и сделал несколько глотков до того, как догадался остановиться. Он сплюнул все выпитое, утер рот и вдруг остановился, провел языком по губам. Ребекка до сих пор помнит, каким шокированным выглядел их брат, а очень скоро изумление сменилось тихой мягкой улыбкой. Такой улыбки они не видели на его лице очень давно. Элайджа словно забыл о погоне, о постоянной угрозе, из черт исчезло напряжение, которое сковывало их все последние недели. Элайджа улыбнулся им обоим совершенно ангельски, успел произнести «как хорошо», после чего Ник одним аккуратным движением свернул ему шею. В отличие от Ребекки и Элайджи, которые мало контактировали с соплеменниками, Ник знал, что мертвая кровь доводит обычных вампиров до комы и смерти. Элайдже она не могла навредить так фатально, но никому не хотелось проверять. Когда через некоторое время Элайджа пришел в себя, он мало что помнил, а короткая рвота вывела остатки крови из организма.

 

В конце таких историй принято делать вывод. Что-то вроде такого: «И с тех пор, мальчики и девочки, бессмертные дяденьки и тетенька поняли, что нельзя пить кровь мертвых людей, потому что она действует на перворожденных вампиров как опиум. Больше ни дяденьки, ни тетенька не пытались искушать судьбу, которая и без того была к ним не слишком милосердна. Конец».

 

Да?

 

Нет.

 

Хотя чему она удивляется.

 

\- Сколько ты уже выпил? – устало спрашивает она. Ник качает головой и отрывается от пупка женщины.

 

\- Немного. Забавно, со временем кровь меняет вкус. Смотри… смотри сама.

 

Он вытаскивает из кармана брюк складной нож и делает надрез на шее женщины. Ребекка смотрит невнимательно, теперь, когда она все поняла, происходящее не вызывает у нее ни ужаса, ни отвращения. Ник просто жалок.  

 

Из пореза не идет кровь. Ник сдавливает края, ему удается выдоить несколько капель, и он с досадливым рычанием расширяет рану руками. Ребекка пожимает плечами – шея как шея, сосуды, мясо, гниение вокруг маленьких сифилитических высыпаний. Малоприятное зрелище. Если Ник таким образом собрался отомстить ей за сказанное минуту назад, то месть довольно унылая.

 

\- Дорогой, я не впечатлена, - с уступчивой мягкостью гувернантки отвечает Ребекка. – У нее, наверное, дольно симпатичные высыпания между ног. Задери ей юбку и попробуй еще раз.

 

«И если ты действительно это сделаешь в моем присутствии, я выброшусь в окно», - безрадостно думает Ребекка. Но брат только поднимает голову и лукаво улыбается ей. На щеках появляются ямочки. Не заметив ожидаемого отклика с ее стороны, он хмурится.

 

\- Ребекка, не будь дурочкой. Тебе это не идет. Мы все равно не умрем, а этой красавице уже не поможешь. Возьми все, что она может предложить. Уверяю тебя, ее кровь способна доставить больше удовольствия, чем она сама при жизни. Вкус странный, но приятный, а то, что происходит потом – тебе понравится.

 

\- Мне не понравится, - с убийственной серьезностью отвечает Ребекка. – Ник, мне не понравится.

 

\- Попробуй.

 

Что-то меняется. Тон брата становится настойчивым, голос грубеет. Сейчас он гораздо больше напоминает настоящего Ника, без идиотически счастливых улыбок и веселого смеха. Ник берет ее руку, сжимает в своей, и вдруг его хватка ужесточается. Ребекка пытается отдернуть руку. Ничего не выходит.

 

\- Пусти, пожалуйста, - шепчет она. У нее от лица отливает кровь. – Ник, пусти, мне больно.

 

Эта фраза вызывает у брата новый приступ веселья. Правда, на сей раз это веселье более привычное. Улыбка Ника больше напоминает оскал. Он резко дергает Ребекку на себя. Она поддается скорее от неожиданности, чем от силы рывка, и падает ему на грудь. Ник с неожиданной для его состояния ловкостью подхватывает ее поудобнее и усаживает к себе на колени, как маленькую девочку. Видимо, на физические способности мертвая кровь не влияет. Или Ник выпил слишком мало.

 

\- Постарайся привыкнуть к боли, сестрица, - слышит Ребекка у себя над ухом и холодеет окончательно. Кажется, она впадет в кому до того, как обопьется этой дряни. В очень долгую, очень страшную кому – с кинжалом в груди. Ник всегда держит их неподалеку. Наверное, и сейчас кинжалы где-то в этой комнате. – Я же привык. И даже не вырвал тебе язык, когда ты так искренне исповедовалась пять минут назад.

 

Ребекка вскакивает – пытается вскочить. Ник силой усаживает ее обратно. Больше она не дергается – теперь рука брата лежит у нее на горле. Он прислоняется к ее щеке своей, а после начинает легонько покачивать Ребекку, как ребенка. Когда он заговаривает снова, голос звучит вкрадчиво и размеренно. Рука с шеи сползает к яремной впадине, скользит по груди и наконец останавливается у самого сердца.

 

\- Ты очень красива, сестра. Ты знаешь, как я люблю твое тело. Давай не станем его портить. Сделай, как я скажу, и поймешь, что я имел в виду. Вкус малоприятный, но скоро ты почувствуешь покой.

 

О, Ребекка уже слышала это как-то раз. Когда отец впервые поил кровью их с Ником, чтобы сделать вампирами, он тоже склонился к ее уху и сказал – выпей, дочка, и ты почувствуешь покой.

 

Ребекка покачивается на коленях заботливого брата, в изысканно обставленной спальне пахнет кровью, мочой и калом, а на кровати медленно разлагается проститутка.

 

Которой Ребекка, стыдно сказать, завидует.

 

\- Ник, - бессвязно шепчет она, - пожалуйста, не надо.

 

\- Тшш, - раздается у нее над ухом, а затем брат отклоняется назад и, судя по мерзкому звуку, ковыряется в ране на шее у трупа. Несколько испачканных пальцев Ник подносит к ее лицу. Ребекка дергает головой.

 

\- Стой, - только и догадывается проговорить она, - я сама.

 

Ребекка медленно сползает с колен брата, пересаживается поближе к покойнице и склоняется к ее шее. Вонь уже перестает иметь значение – в конце концов, что такое вонь, сейчас ей предстоит ковыряться в этом языком. Ребекка не оборачивается, она и так знает, что Ник нависает над ней. Она даже догадывается, как горят в предвкушении его глаза. Нику нравится ее мучить – это давно не новость. Если бы могла, она бы отплатила ему тем же.

 

А, нет, ведь она могла, она даже отплатила. Поэтому-то они и оказались здесь. Сейчас она получает то, что ей причитается. Самое время это признать.

 

Если бы здесь был Элайджа!

 

«Если бы здесь был Элайджа, - услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос, причем почему-то с интонациями Ника, - и если бы он знал, что ты натворила, он бы придумал тебе наказание пострашнее».

 

Приходится пить. Ребекка, преодолевая омерзение, погружает язык в рану. Труп практически обескровлен, так что язык просто скребет по мясу. Тем не менее, что-то почувствовать удается. Вкус отвратительный, и нюансы Ребекка разобрать уже не успевает. Ее выворачивает выпитым накануне, и крови на кровати становится только больше. Брат смеется в голос – открыто, искренне, заливисто. Ребекка уносится из комнаты.

 

***

 

На кухне она умывается ледяной водой из-под крана, не думая ни о чем вообще. Голова у нее пустая, там нет ни одной связной мысли, а в соседней комнате веселится Ник. Его смех стихает нескоро и как-то рвано, постепенно.

 

Здесь нет зеркала, но Ребекка знает, что волосы у нее слиплись от пота и грязи. Ей хочется помыться. Ее мутит, ей страшно и противно, она хочет уйти или умереть, но ни уйти, ни умереть она не имеет права. Она даже не имеет права на возмущение.

 

Она виновата в том, что Ник стал таким. Из-за нее погиб Марсель, из-за нее рядом нет Элайджи. Элайджа спас бы ее. И не потребовалось бы ни кинжалов, ни криков, ничего – он просто вошел бы сюда, и Ник стал другим. И сама Ребекка тоже стала бы другой.

 

То, что они устраивают теперь, оставшись наедине, похоже на чудовищную игру. Я обижу тебя, ты обидишь меня, я заведу любовника, ты воткнешь мне ножик между ребрами – ой, осалил.

 

Нового любовника. Надо же, как легко она забыла старого.

 

Она редко признается себе в этом, потому что признавать это стыдно, но по Элайдже она тоскует больше, чем по Марселю. Марсель был с ней около сотни лет, причем полвека она пролежала в гробу по его милости. Что такое сотни лет по сравнению с целой жизнью? Элайджа всегда был рядом. Она появилась на свет, и брат уже стоял у ее люльки. Он укачивал ее, когда мать уходила вечерами, он вырезал ей игрушки. Он сделал ей ее первый лук. Они с Ником поднимали ее на руках и носили по дому, как на троне, а она болтала ногами и сбивала плошки и котелки на пол – к вящему неудовольствию матери. Элайджа научил ее стрелять и бегать наперегонки, а, когда пришло время, именно он научил ее питаться. Первое время она не могла есть, и Элайджа протягивал ей свое запястье, чтобы не приходилось причинять боль живым людям.

 

Ребекка любила и любит Марселя – ради него она даже предала родню, но сейчас Марселя нет. Стоит ли вспоминать о нем? Он умер, но будут другие, она влюбится еще, а потом еще. Она его забудет, по крайней мере, сделает все, чтобы это случилось. А Элайджа незаменим.

 

Ребекка отходит к окну. Это непросто, приходится обогнуть гробы и втиснуться между ними и подоконником. На улице тихо. Машины проезжают редко. И больше… больше никто не кричит. Когда он перестал кричать?

 

Когда на улице стало так тихо и темно?

 

Ребекка вглядывается в темноту улицы. Там и правда темно – горят окна соседнего дома, но фонарь разбит, а людей нет. Не слышно ни переговоров, ни смеха, ни звуков перепалки. Здесь всегда было шумно в это время. Почему так тихо?

 

Ребекка отступает от окна, упираясь спиной в гроб. У нее вдруг появляется странное ощущение, что за ней следят, но никого нет ни под окном, ни за ее спиной. Ник все еще в комнате – сейчас его тоже не слышно, но он мог уснуть. Дай Бог, чтобы это было так и никто не помешал ей выбраться сперва на лестницу, а затем проскользнуть в безопасное место – собственную квартиру. Туда запрещено входить посторонним. Туда может попасть только Ник, потому что жилье оформлено на него.  

 

А ощущение, что за ней наблюдают, только усиливается. Ребекка резко задергивает шторы и выбирается в коридор. Может быть, это отец? Майкл мог бы достать их, где угодно. Тем более Ник не следил за собой, а она не следила за Ником, и они оставляли широкий кровавый след, по которому их найти совсем нетрудно. Если это отец, надо предупредить Ника. С другой стороны, учитывая его упаднические настроения в последние месяцы, Ник может и выйти к их дорогому батюшке. Тогда у Ребекки станет еще на одного брата меньше.  

 

Она хочет жить. Сейчас она хочет жить так, как не хотела уже месяцев пять.

 

\- Пусть это будешь не ты, - тихо говорит Ребекка входной двери прежде, чем повернуть ручку вниз. – Только не ты. Пожалуйста, не сегодня. Я так устала.

 

Ребекка только теперь ловит себя на том, что разговаривает с дверью, и, досадуя на саму себя, толкает ее.

 

Квартира Ника расположена на третьем этаже, ее собственная – этажом ниже. Значит, второй этаж. Она идет вниз, спускается на пролет и только тут замечает, что ей навстречу поднимается какая-то темная фигура. Фигура одета в темное пальто, держит в руках газету и носит шляпу. Это может быть кто угодно. Может, сосед из квартиры на втором этаже. Может, Майкл – есть что-то общее в посадке головы, развороте плеч и пугающе просчитанных движениях. Отступать в любом случае поздно. Ребекка застывает на ступеньках, судорожно хватаясь за перила, и смотрит вниз.

 

Незнакомец движется неторопливо и скупо. Щелкает каблук. Уже до того, как он запрокинет голову, Ребекка узнает черные прилизанные волосы, серебряные запонки на манжете рубашки и просчитанно элегантный жест, с которым человек тянется к шляпе. Когда он снимает ее и смотрит вверх, прямо на Ребекку, она хватается за перила обеими руками. Ей трудно дышать, у нее подкашиваются ноги. Она сползает вниз, на пол, подметая халатом грязь и плевки.

 

Ребекке кажется, что она галлюционирует. Кровь, видимо, оказалась достаточно сильным средством, чтобы вызвать у нее видения и бред. Потому что так бывает только в слезливых дамских романах – вспоминать о ком-то и тут же увидеть его за дверью собственного дома.

 

\- Ты вернулся, - шепчет Ребекка и уже быстро перебирает пальцами по перилам. Тело еще слушается плохо, но как будто оживает вслед за руками, подтягивается за ними и наконец поднимается в полный рост. Ребекка слышит свой голос со стороны – расцветающий, сильный голос, красивый голос. Ей хочется петь, и она инстинктивно растягивает гласные, которых в этом имени, к счастью, очень много. – Элайджа! Элайджа!

 

Брат стоит внизу лестницы. Он держит в одной руке газету, а в другой – шляпу. Он стоит, расставив ноги на ширине плеч, такой, каким и был во время прощания перед горящей оперой. Он такой красивый, такой уравновешенный, такой элегантный - он выглядит таким дураком с этой газетой и этой шляпой!

 

Ребекка хочет сказать ему об этом, но не успевает – она кидается вниз, Элайджа – наверх. Они сталкиваются на середине лестницы. Ребекку подхватывают на руки, и больше ей некуда и незачем идти.

 

***

 

Когда она подается вперед, это не похоже на аккуратный шажок по ступеням. Она бросается вниз всем телом. Элайджа кидается ей навстречу, раскрывает объятия, и Ребекка запрыгивает на него, как ловкая обезьяна. Элайджа подхватывает ее под бедра, пальцы впиваются в кожу до синяков. Ребекка вздыхает так глубоко, что ребра расправляются, как парус, и она заполошно успевает пожалеть, что нельзя сделать из ребер небольшой домик, куда брат поместился бы весь. Ей хочется, чтобы кости удлинились, окружили Элайджу уютным обручем и навсегда заперли внутри, как улитку в раковине. Ребекка оплетает его ногами, руками, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Ребекка вдруг чувствует, как в горле растворяется пробка, которая пять месяцев не давала ей ни говорить, ни нормально дышать, ни тем более петь. Ей хочется кричать от счастья, и она издает ликующий вопль, который разносится по всей лестнице, по всему подъезду – возможно, по всему Чикаго.

 

Элайджа держит ее легко, как будто она ничего не весит, как будто ее тело сделано из бумаги. Элайджа комкает его, кожа сминается, плоть продавливается под его руками. Он забирается пальцами ей под нижнее ребро. Ребекка коротко задыхается от боли, но еще крепче оплетает его всеми конечностями. Брат целует ее волосы, виски, плечи, с которых уже наполовину сполз халат. Даже губы у него ледяные, и пальцы, и щеки – при жизни кожа была гораздо теплее, но Ребекка уже толком этого не помнит. Сейчас ей кажется, что каждый поцелуй оставляет на коже волдыри с мутной кровью, как при обморожении. Это странная ассоциация приводит ее в восторг. Брат что-то говорит, но слов не разобрать, да и сам Элайджа, кажется, не вполне следит за речью. Она почти не видит его лица – чтобы посмотреть, придется отстраниться, а тогда он может исчезнуть. Ребекка все еще сомневается, не привидение ли к ней явилось.

 

О, сейчас она это проверит.  

 

В первую очередь она срывает с брата шарф. Элайджа удивленно и глухо смеется. Со стороны больше похоже на рычание, но Ребекка знает, что это смех – очень довольный, счастливый. Когда открывается горло, она наглухо прикрыто воротником рубашки и галстуком. К черту галстук. К черту тугие воротники. От Элайджи пахнет дорогим одеколоном, и ей не нравится запах – она ждала брата не для того, чтобы к ней приехала луковица в ста одежках, с незнакомым запахом и вежливой улыбкой. Зажим на галстуке она срывает зубами. Языком она успевает почувствовать небольшой камень на серебре – наверняка бриллиант, брат не надел бы ничего дешевле. Под тонкой кожей бьется вена – так близко, что Ребекка, ткнувшись в нее носом, чувствует едва различимый запах бегущей по телу крови.

 

Это покой, счастье, уют, защищенность, свобода от чувства вины. Самим своим приездом Элайджа обеспечивает ей то, чего она была лишена полгода и по чему так тосковала.

 

\- Ты задушишь меня, - стонет брат.

 

\- Я сожру тебя, - заполошно отзывается Ребекка. Она лохматит Элайдже волосы, окончательно превращая их в один большой колтун. Ребекка звонко чмокает его в щеку и прижимается еще ближе. – Я соберу всю твою кровь, разолью ее по баночкам и буду хранить как память. Одну баночку отдам Нику, остальные четыре литра оставлю себе. Я так скучала по тебе!

 

Скрипит дверь на лестничной клетке снизу. Миссис Райтман, гордая владелица сорока кошек, выходит на лестницу и внимательно разглядывает непрошенных гостей.

 

\- Если ви собираетесь устраивать свою личную жизнь под моей дверью, - с характерным акцентом произносит престарелая дама, - так таки на часах уже десять вечера. Приличные девушки спят в своей постели в такое время, и, шо я хочу заметить, одни, а не расстраивают своих несчастных матерей, водя домой кого ни попадя. Либо ставьте на подоконник фонарь, я буду сразу знать, шо за девица здесь живет. Вашего бедного отца таки обнял бы инфаркт!

 

Элайджа разворачивается так круто, что голова Ребекка мотается в сторону, и она чуть не бьется затылком о стену. Все-таки лестницы здесь узкие, не то чтоб в их старом доме – и не размахнешься родственником толком. Очень неудобно.

 

\- Мадам, - резко и очень холодно отзывается Элайджа, гордо встряхивая головой, рукой и Ребеккой одновременно, от чего последняя удивленно икает, - ее папенька еще крепок и телом, и духом – дай Бог каждому. Идите к черту.  

 

\- Да, иначе мы устроим свою личную жизнь прямо сейчас на коврике у вашей двери, - спиной обещает Ребекка, которой, чтобы повернуться, придется отпустить брата, а этого она делать не собирается. – Поцелуй меня немедленно, Родриго, и возьми прямо здесь!

 

Ребекка страстно запрокидывает голову, повиснув вниз головой и воинственно глядя на старушку. Та с проклятиями убирается в квартиру. Хлопает дверь.

 

\- Ребекка, объясни, будь любезна…

 

\- Не спрашивай, почему именно Родриго.

 

\- Меня больше интересует, каким образом я должен тебя взять. Черт с ним, с моральным аспектом, но в таком неудобном положении… Вопрос про Родриго был вторым по списку.

 

\- Да, ты не Родриго. Родриго не бывают такими занудами.

 

Ребекка отстраняется и только теперь как следует рассматривает брата. Черная гладкая материя костюма с благородным блеском, безупречный двубортный пиджак – под пальто не видно, но Ребекка не сомневается в его безупречности. И, конечно, броги с отрезным носком. Элайджа даже теперь выглядит так, как будто вернулся домой со светского раута. Ну, если бы в конце раута была драка.

 

Ребекка ласково расправляет лацканы пиджака. Ей столько хочется спросить. Элайджа внимательно слушает.

 

\- Как ты выбрался живым? Где отец? Как ты понял, что мы перебрались именно в Чикаго? Тебе так идет этот гангстерский наряд, ты вступил в итальянскую мафию? Если да, говори сразу, тихонько уедем в Италию, Ник даже не заметит. Боже, мы чуть с ума не сошли, думали, ты уже не вернешься! Это новая рубашка?

 

\- Это новые запонки и зажим для галстука. Куда ты его выплюнула, кстати? Он изготовлен на заказ.

 

\- Неблагодарный! Я выражала чувства!

 

\- Это я заметил.

 

\- Свинья. Знаешь ли, если моя искренность тебе не нравится, я позову Ника.

 

\- О-хо-хо!

 

-Да-да! Он засмеется, заплачет, устроит припадок и проткнет тебя кинжалом, вот тогда-то ты оценишь скучную прямолинейность родной сестры.

 

Ребекка сурово шмыгает и пинает Элайджу ногой по лопатке. Выше дотянуться не получается. Элайджа улыбается и чмокает ее в нос.

 

Сейчас брат выглядит уже не таким элегантным джентльменом, как пять минут назад. Скорее, немного пожеванным джентльменом. Ребекка оторвала кусок галстука вместе с серебром, успела случайно оцарапать зубами шею и запачкать кровью белоснежную сорочку, пальто с плеч брата она просто сорвала, и теперь оно сидит криво, а все лицо Элайджи украшают яркие следы помады. И волосы, конечно, торчат в разные стороны. Элайджа кое-как оправляется, приглаживает пряди, но те все равно ложатся плохо. Он тревожно обводит рукой овал лица Ребекки. Как будто, трогая ее, он хочет лишний раз убедиться, что все в порядке.

 

\- Я долго искал вас. Не знал даже, выбрались ли вы из Нового Орлеана. Это сводило с ума. Как ты похудела! Тебе… - он явно пытается сделать ей комплимент, и Ребекке даже любопытно, на что у него хватит фантазии. В последнее время она похожа на злую ведьму из немецких сказок, а сейчас сходство только усилилось, - … очень идет этот халатик.

 

\- Где мои тапочки, Элайджа?

 

\- Там же, где мои запонки, шляпа и газета – в лестничном пролете. Видишь, сколько потерь из-за нашего семейного темперамента, и это я еще не видел Никлауса. Вы жили мирно, пока меня не было?

 

Жили ли они мирно. Хочется ответить честно, но Элайджа заслужил услышать хорошие новости. Ребекка кивает, запоздав на несколько секунд. Элайджа хмурится. Его лицо приобретает странное выражение – собранное, жесткое и холодное. В этот момент он очень похож на Майкла. Ребекка чувствует короткий прилив паники. Она вспоминает прежде, чем успевает это осознать, парочку сцен из их общего детства, которые всегда заканчивались плохо для Ника. Но лицо Элайджи почти сразу смягчается, и Ребекка успокаивается. Элайджа – не Майкл и никогда не станет Майклом.

 

Он лукаво склоняет голову набок.

 

\- Я хочу видеть брата, Ребекка. Если, конечно, ты его не доконала за время моего отсутствия.

 

\- Он меня доконал. Он таскает домой сифилитичек. А недавно я нашла у него в комнате мальчика-воришку. Тот хотел всего-то нас обокрасть, но попался Нику как раз во время очередного приступа сентиментальности. Пареньку пришлось два часа выслушивать жалобы на жизнь. По крайней мере, Ник дал ему денег. Но теперь мальчик, кажется, разочаровался в воровской профессии.

 

\- Какая безвкусица. Сифилитичек я еще готов простить, но платить мальчикам – ни в какие рамки.  

 

Элайджа слитным неуловимым движением приподнимает Ребекку и берет на руки, как следует. У Ребекки радостно сжимается сердце. Ей нравится думать, что на свете есть сила, которая действует ей во благо, а не против нее. Марсель пытался стать пресловутой каменной стеной, но не смог защитить ее ни от Ника, ни от отца. Элайджа избавился от Майкла, Элайдже подчиняется Ник, его руки, обнимающие ее – как теплое одеяло, как что-то уютное и родное, неспособное на враждебность и при этом очень сильное.

 

Правда, насчет неспособности навредить она серьезно погорячилась. Да и насчет силы, которая действует ей во благо, - тоже.

 

Чтобы прогнать неприятные воспоминания, Ребекка болтает босыми ногами и куртуазно обмахивается ладонью за неимением веера. Элайджа поднимается по лестнице. Он не смотрит вверх, но Ребекка уже отсюда видит долговязую тощую фигуру, разглядывающую их. Фигура ждет недолго – она поспешно отшагивает в сторону от перил, только заметив чужой взгляд. Ребекка чувствует, что с каждой новой ступенькой ее чистая радость омрачается тревогой. Элайджа останавливается на площадке, не дойдя до третьего этажа. Ребекка предупреждающе сжимает шею брата сзади. Элайджа ставит ее на землю и молча смотрит вверх.

 

Наверху ждет Ник. Его тело кажется каким-то перекошенным, кривым. Он вполне твердо стоит на ногах, но из-за того, что брат так и не удосужился надеть рубашку, видно выступающие ключицы, острые плечи и чуть вогнутую, как у чахоточного, грудь. Контраст между внешностью Ника и его реальными возможностями так велик, что это даже странно. Ник способен убить кого угодно практически в любом состоянии, и его худоба отнюдь не означает слабость или болезнь, но сейчас Ник действительно выглядит нездоровым. Красоты его облику не добавляют и кровавые разводы на лице, теле, брюках.

 

Ребекка давно не смотрела на него со стороны, но в Новом Орлеане брат и правда выглядел иначе. Тогда они все одевались, как франты. Отчасти это было оправдано семейным делом – братья занимались бутлегерством и шиковали перед недружелюбными коллегами, а она сама была лицом семьи на званых вечерах. Она месяцами не улавливала мелкие изменения во внешности, глядя глубже, видя больше. Теперь она смотрит на Ника глазами Элайджи. Наверное, их брат думает, что они с Ником совсем перестали заботиться друг о друге. Ребекке вдруг становится стыдно и горько. Она всегда была так внимательна к переживаниям близких. Почему эти месяцы ей было все равно? Ей хочется кинуться к Нику, стащить его вниз и крепко обнять их обоих.

 

 «Все это глупости, - сказала бы она им. – Элайджа, Ник прекрасно себя чувствует. Мы просто похудели, потому что давно не питались простой едой – только кровью. Я не любительница готовки, а кухня Ника заставлена гробами, не подберешься к плите. Только и всего».

 

Хотя что бы она сейчас ни говорила, Элайджа уже явно сделал неутешительные выводы. Его лицо приобретает похоронное выражение, а у Ника оно такое, каким и было – драматично-траурное. Гамлет, думается Ребекке, хоронил папеньку с более оптимистичным видом. И самое плохое, что лицо Ника, похожее на посмертную маску, под этой маской меняется, перетекает из выражения в выражение. Маска как будто дополняется. Вот проступило брезгливое недоумение, вот обида, вот высокомерное пренебрежение. Ребекка знает, что эти изменения улавливает только она. Элайджа видит маску, но не замечает того, что прячется за ней. В любой момент все может кончиться взаимными оскорблениями и ссорой.

 

Сейчас лицо Ника ровно такое, каким Ребекка привыкла видеть его в юности. До того, как стать бессмертным и избавиться от большинства человеческих болезней, Ник страдал чем-то вроде эпилепсии. Понятно, что в их время никто не мог диагностировать подобное расстройство, но сейчас Ребекка думает, что именно эпилепсию это напоминало. С тех пор они пережили многое, психика Ника не то укрепилась, не то расшаталась окончательно, но Ребекка до сих пор внутренне съеживается в ожидании припадка, когда видит вытаращенные глаза брата, сжатые челюсти и гордо вскинутый подбородок. Ей все время кажется, что сейчас голова опрокинется назад или набок, изо рта пойдет пена, а руки и ноги задергаются в пляске висельника.

 

Ничего подобного, конечно, не происходит. Ник просто стоит там и смотрит на них сверху вниз с каким-то непонятным вызовом. Губы выгибаются то презрительно, то саркастически и в конечном счете размыкаются.

 

\- Мы не ждали тебя, - произносит Ник отстраненно и сухо. – Мы рассчитывали увидеть тебя нескоро. Твой приезд - неожиданность для нас.

 

Ребекка оборачивается к Элайдже. Тот молча разглядывает Ника, и с каждой секундой тепла в этом взгляде все меньше, а досады и раздражения – все больше.

 

О Боже. Это плохо. Очень, очень плохо.

 

Прежде, чем Элайджа откроет рот и скажет то, что Ник, несомненно, заслуживает услышать, Ребекка подается вперед, к ступенькам.

 

\- Нет, Ник, мы…

 

Ей на плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь и тянет назад. Ребекка отступает, но хлопает брата по спине, сжимает ткань пальто – пожалуйста, хоть ты будь мягче, будь разумнее. Элайджа легонько притягивает ее вплотную, приобняв за талию. Неужели понял? Ребекка готова пробежать по лестнице между братьями вверх и вниз хоть сто раз, если это гарантирует мир в их маленькой изуродованной семье.

 

Но делать этого не приходится, потому что Элайджа улыбается.

 

В этом есть что-то противоестественное. Увидеть широкую улыбку Элайджи вообще доводилось немногим. Гораздо чаще то, что изображают его губы, похоже на брезгливую высокомерную гримасу. Но сейчас – какая это прекрасная улыбка! Ребекке на мгновение кажется, что даже лампочки под потолком вспыхивают ярче, на лестнице как будто и впрямь становится больше света.

 

Это добрая, умиротворяющая, великодушная улыбка, которую не омрачают никакие переживания. С такими улыбками, наверное, сообщают об окончании войны, ведут к алтарю невесту или осознают внезапное присутствие дружественно настроенных высших сил. Такая улыбка отпирает любые ворота, примиряет любую вражду и сулит исключительно свет, покой и вечную верность. Искренности в этой улыбке нет ни на грош.

 

Словом, Элайджа – лжец и манипулятор. Просто до этого момента Ребекка не подозревала, насколько хороший. Ник ему в подметки не годится.

 

Кода брат заговаривает, голос у него громкий и чистый.

 

\- Никлаус, мы не виделись почти полгода. Я рассчитывал на более теплый прием. Ты не рад моему приезду? Ты не спустишься и не поприветствуешь меня, как следует?

 

Ник непонятно дергает головой и закладывает руку за спину деревянно-церемонным жестом, для которого не место и не время. Элайджа не двигается с места. Он протягивает Нику руку ладонью вверх. Спускаться, разумеется, предлагается Нику. Ник тоже это понимает, поэтому качает головой и хмыкает.

 

Честно говоря, Ребекке непонятны подобные игры. Этих двоих разделяют дай Бог десять ступенек, преодолеть их можно секунд за пять. Но нет, встреча после долгой разлуки, которую тяжело переносили оба, начинается не с объятий и добрых слов, а с выяснений, кто главнее. И все это - на обоссанной лестнице в многоэтажке. «Уймитесь, - хочется сказать Ребекке, - здесь властвуют коты и миссис Райтман».

 

А еще говорят, что это женщина может сделать из ничего салат, шляпку и скандал. Если бы мужчины хоть иногда смотрели на себя со стороны и включали голову, доброй половины мировых войн удалось бы избежать.

 

Но, видимо, не этой, потому что Ник, вместо того, чтобы заговорить по-человечески, снова возвращается к удобному «мы».

 

\- Мы думали, ты мертв. Мы ждали Майкла, а не тебя.

 

Ребекке хочется удариться головой о перила. И ударить Ника.

 

Элайджа с простертой рукой с каждой секундой все больше походит на памятник. Видимо, он и сам это замечает, потому что теперь в его улыбке появляется что-то насмешливое.

 

\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я жив. А вот Майкл остался под присмотром моих добрых подруг-ведьм. Их восхитило, как силен наш отец, так что из него сделали нечто вроде живого накопителя энергии, откуда ближайшие пара поколений будут щедро черпать силу для священных ритуалов.

 

Ребекка округлившимися глазами смотрит на брата.

 

\- Элайджа, ты мог бы просто убить его.

 

\- Ребекка, это аморально.

 

Ник слушает их молча. С его лица, как краска, стекает усмешка, и остается белый лист. В брате что-то неуловимо меняется. Ребекке он вдруг кажется моложе, чем есть на самом деле. Элайджа тоже это замечает.

 

\- Больше он не потревожит тебя, Никлаус, - тихо и убедительно произносит он. – Больше нет. Иди сюда.

 

\- Хватит, Ник, - восклицает Ребекка, уже не сдерживаясь. Она тоже протягивает Нику руку. За это растерянное выражение лица, за то, что наконец-то из-под посмертной маски проступает что-то человеческое, она готова простить брату все. – Иди к нам!

 

Ник спускается медленно. Поначалу в нем еще остается что-то высокомерное и пренебрежительное – изгиб рта, поднятый подбородок, небрежность жестов. Все это проходит с каждым шагом, заменяется чем-то другим – более неуклюжим, зажатым, уязвимым. Когда Ник оказывается внизу, он похож на их Ника больше, чем за все последние десятилетия. Майклу всегда шла сила, но Ник – не Майкл. Ребекка все еще помнит его мальчиком, который делал краски из ягод и цветов и не умел плавать. Судя по всему, Элайджа думает о том же. Когда Ник подходит, Элайджа кивает ему, а Ребекка обхватывает за талии их обоих. Ник упорно не смотрит на Элайджу и вздрагивает, когда рука брата ложится ему за затылок, как будто закольцовывая эту странную скульптурную композицию.  

 

\- Никлаус, - шепчет Элайджа, пытаясь перехватить взгляд Ника, - ты даже не посмотришь на меня?

 

Ник поднимает голову, смотрит, и Ребекке становится ужасно жаль его. Все, что делает Ник, когда хочет выразить добрые чувства – все получается болезненно и через силу. Сейчас у него такой вид, как будто Элайджа ткнул его в живот ножом.

 

\- Почему так долго, - неразборчиво сипит Ник. Он сутулится еще больше, чем обычно - Элайджа чуть ниже, и чтобы оказаться на одном уровне, либо Элайдже придется встать на цыпочки, либо Нику наклонить голову. Судя по тому, что за девятьсот лет Ребекка ни разу не видела Элайджу на цыпочках, битву за лидерство Ник давно проиграл и сам этого не понял. – Тебя не было полгода…

 

Элайджа поворачивает лицо Ника к себе. Вторая рука все еще лежит на затылке, и Ребекка видит, как пальцы сгребают в кулак отросшие волосы Ника, фиксируя голову в нужном положении. Элайджа прикасается губами к его лбу, целует щеки, губы, глаза. Даже нежность у него просчитанная, немного торжественная и неторопливая. Ник, кажется, не против. У него дрожат ресницы, а нижняя челюсть отваливается расслабленно тупо, как у той покойницы в спальне наверху. Он дышит сбивчиво и трудно. Элайджа что-то шепчет, и расслышать это может только Ник. Ребекка вдруг чувствует себя лишней – это очень странное ощущение, они всегда  были втроем, но сейчас Ребекке хочется отвернуться и отойти, как тогда в истории с Гессе. «Интересно, думает Ребекка, интересно – та женщина, которая была с ними обоими в постели, - ее не посещало то же чувство?»

 

«Да черт вас возьми», - вдруг вспыхивает у нее в голове совершенно очевидная мысль. Она не может разобрать слова не потому, что Элайджа говорит тихо. Он просто говорит что-то на странном диалекте. Что-то среднее между английским, старофранцузским и нормандским.  Она понимает только некоторые отдельные слова. Кажется, это ирландский. Откуда ее братья знают ирландский? Они никогда не жили там достаточно долго. Кое-что ей удается уловить – брат упоминает преданность, клятву и какой-то дар. Что Элайджа мог привезти для Ника и почему говорит на языке, которого не знает Ребекка?

 

В любом случае, на Ника это известие оказывает сильный эффект. Он издает длинный мучительный стон и роняет голову Элайдже на плечо. Ребекка замечает, с какой силой сжимаются его руки в кулаки, комкая плотную ткань на спине Элайджи.  Тот посмеивается и гладит его по волосам. В этом жесте уже нет ничего необычного – простая братская нежность. Нормальная, без налета противоестественности.

 

\- Я долго гнался за вами, Никлаус, - буднично сообщает Элайджа в полный голос. Теперь уже на английском. Всякая таинственность момента растворяется, и кажется, что ее не было вообще. -  Хотя вы, Гензель и Гретель, оставляли такие крупные крошки, что их не разглядел бы только слепой.

 

О да, они ведь так хорошо скрывались. Преступник, который расхаживал бы по Нью-Йорку с табличкой на груди «я – каннибал, отправьте меня на электрический стул», и то скрывался бы лучше.

 

\- Ты нам льстишь, - саркастически отзывается Ребекка. Элайджа, словно наконец вспомнив, что она стоит рядом, поспешно чмокает ее в лоб.

 

\- Я вам льщу, - послушно соглашается брат. – Никлаус, ты поступал на редкость неосмотрительно. Ты не мог знать, что я выйду победителем. А если бы вместо меня явился отец?

 

\- Какая разница, - бубнит в пальто Элайджи Ник.

 

\- Эй! – Ребекка, размахнувшись, бьет Ника по спине. – Мне есть разница – я хочу жить! Сегодня я запрещаю вам обоим говорить и думать о смерти. Отложим до завтра.

 

Элайджа улыбается неловко и виновато, как ребенок, которого застали за кражей вафлей. Что такое? Их брат что-то скрывает? Ребекка строго хмурит брови, и Элайджа отводит взгляд.

 

Ладно, с этим – позже.

 

Теперь она снова замечает лица других людей, снова видит чужие эмоции, и это так хорошо, легко, так просто. Последние месяцы она как будто спала. Ребекка подныривает под край пальто, обхватывает Элайджу, прижимается к нему всем телом, еще ближе, еще плотнее. Нику придется подвинуться. Она отталкивает его бедром. Ник пинает ее локтем. Какое-то время они увлеченно пихаются, забыв, за что боролись. Элайджу мотает из стороны в сторону, и лицо его все это время сохраняет выражение печального смирения.

 

\- За что? – страдальчески вопрошает он и встряхивает ногой, которую они случайно отдавили. – За что вы откусили мне галстук и обслюнявили пальто? Чтобы сохранить хотя бы часть одежды… и достоинства… - он безнадежно оглядывает себя и понимает, что край рубашки, еще полчаса назад аккуратно заправленный, теперь болтается над ремнем, а на пиджаке не хватает пуговиц, - … я, пожалуй, пойду…

 

Элайджа отшагивает назад. Ребекка с Ником реагирует одновременно – схватив за правую и левую сторону пиджака, тянут на себя так, что трещит ткань. Элайджа валится им на руки. Теперь уйти будет непросто. Ребекка демонически хохочет. Даже Ник издает какие-то сорванные звуки, которые при хорошем воображении можно принять за смех.

 

Все еще крепко держась друг за друга, они бочком, спотыкаясь и с трудом сохраняя вертикальное положение, поднимаются к двери квартиры Ника. Ник толкает дверь. Та с многозначительным скрежетом отворяется.

 

\- Дамы и господа, - торжественно говорит Элайджа, вытирая ноги о коврик и приводя колтун на голове в относительный порядок. – Вы пригласите меня в дом или оставите спать на лестнице?

 

Ник с Ребеккой задумчиво переглядываются.

 

\- Не уверен, что этому человеку можно доверять, сестра. Мне он кажется подозрительной личностью.

 

\- Абсолютно согласна. Но у нас, к сожалению, нет выбора, братец. Ты вписал его в число владельцев этой жилплощади.

 

\- В самом деле? Как недальновидно с моей стороны.

 

Они пожимают друг другу руки, сцепив их за спиной Элайджи, и вталкивают брата в темноту коридора. Тот вскрикивает, взмахивает руками и влетает в квартиру, обо что-то ударившись. Их благородный брат похож на неуклюжего гуся.

 

А галстук пусть закажет новый. Не разорится.

 

Ребекка хмыкает и входит в дом, подмигнув Нику. Тот широко улыбается и запирает за ними дверь.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что делает Элайджа – включает свет.

 

В коридоре, на кухне, в комнатах вспыхивают лампы. Так ярко, что Ребекка жмурится от неожиданности. Элайджа проходит мимо кухни, не заглядывая туда. Видимо, его интересует в первую очередь источник мерзкого запаха, который теперь распространился по всей квартире – Ник так и не закрыл дверь в спальню. Ребекка идет за Элайджей.

 

Ник остается стоять в коридоре. Ребекка понимает, что ему нужно какое-то время побыть наедине с собой. Для них обоих встреча с Элайджей была не меньшим потрясением, чем расставание, а ее брат очень дорожит положительными эмоциями, чтобы растрачивать их. И вообще выражать. Особенно в присутствии близких людей.

 

В их семье вообще есть такая хорошая многовековая традиция – выражать искренне только неприязнь, злобу и ненависть. Почему-то доброе слово в адрес родственников считается моветоном.

 

Элайджа входит в комнату неспешно, знакомясь с пространством. С запахом знакомиться не приходится – он явно почувствовал его еще у входа и узнал. Элайджа не кажется ни удивленным, ни шокированным. Подойдя к покойнице, он вскользь осматривает ее, а затем откидывает грязное покрывало.

 

С точки зрения Ребекки, зря.

 

В нос сразу ударяет новой волной тухлятины. Покрывало прикрывало то, что выглядело омерзительнее всего. Теперь Ребекка понимает, зачем Ник накинул ткань на труп – берег ее нежные дамские чувства, видимо. Там, где тело плавно перетекает в бедра, есть небольшие вздутые участки. В одном месте кожа лопнула, и оттуда на простыню натекло крови и гноя. Клитор под волосами покрыт маленькими пузырьками, часть которых вскрылась и теперь покрыта тонкой корочкой. Совсем близко заметны следы зубов, вены прокушены очень неаккуратно, так что вся левая нога – в засохших кровавых дорожках. Кровь запеклась, гной присох, но выглядеть лучше труп по понятным причинам не стал.

 

Какое-то время Элайджа разглядывает открывшуюся картину. Ребекка понуро присаживается на край кровати.

 

\- Элайджа, я просто не знала. Сама увидела перед твоим приходом. Мы как раз говорили об этом, когда я услышала твои шаги на лестнице.

 

\- Я только надеюсь, что ты в этом не участвовала.

 

\- Конечно, нет.

 

Элайджа выходит из комнаты. Ребекка идет следом – в основном потому, что больше ей нечем заняться. Сидеть на месте не хочется. Она останавливается у дверей в кухню рядом с Ником. Элайджа сдергивает с места свой гроб – тот валится на пол с грохотом. Ник с Ребеккой переглядываются. Ник недовольно кривится, молчит несколько секунд, но потом срывается:

 

\- Это дорогое дерево, про бархат уже не говорю. Его изготовил по твоим размерам один из лучших мастеров Европы. И не для того, чтобы в него скидывали всякую уличную дрянь.

 

\- Я польщен. Но пока место вакантно. Или ты планировал его чем-то занять, а, Никлаус? – ровно интересуется Элайджа. – Переложить туда посуду или овощи на зиму – их как раз нужно хранить в темном сухом месте. Могу поручиться - там темно и сухо.

 

\- Рад, что хоть ты оценил мои усилия.

 

 Элайджа вновь уходит в комнату, а возвращается с девушкой на руках. Труп закутан в покрывало, которым раньше был накрыт. Голова свисает так расслабленно, что, кажется, оторвалась бы, если бы ее не фиксировала ткань. С той же стороны свертка торчат грязные светлые волосы.  Элайджа кладет труп в гроб так, как клал бы в саквояж дорожные вещи. Затем он плотно закрывает крышку, захлопывает дверь и вновь уходит в комнату. Ребекка присоединяется к нему.

 

Брат распахивает окно. В комнату наконец-то влетает свежий ночной воздух. Вряд ли он покажется свежим соседям, до которых скоро донесется специфичный запах, но они, как и сама Ребекка поначалу, могут списать это на дохлую собаку.

 

\- Как ты? – тихо спрашивает Ребекка. Они столько сказали друг другу за это время, но она еще не услышала ничего по-настоящему стоящего.

 

Элайджа пожимает плечами. Он не сразу находится с ответом, но это не такая пауза, какая возникла бы, задай Ребекка тот же вопрос Нику. Элайджа теряется, как человек, у которого действительно не было серьезных потрясений в последнее время.

 

\- Я уже рассказал – последние месяцы я разбирался с Майклом и искал вас. Пару раз обращался к портным. И обращусь еще, судя по всему, - брат укоризненно встряхивает рукавом пальто. Ребекка скупо улыбается.

 

\- Я все хотела спросить – откуда ты знаешь ирландский?

 

\- А восемь диалектов французского? Ты, я, Никлаус – мы знаем много языков.

 

\- Мы были в Ирландии проездом. Мы втроем, по крайней мере.

 

О, это неудобная тема. Бедный Элайджа. Ее речистый брат жует губами и молчит.

 

\- Давай я помогу тебе. Когда мы еще жили в Старом Свете, Ник в очередной раз наказал меня за влюбчивость или вспыльчивость. Я отправилась в гроб – заказанный у лучших мастеров Европы, очевидно – а вы отправились путешествовать. – Элайджа открывает рот, но Ребекка обрывает его властным движением руки. – Вы бежали от нашего отца. Конечно. Взяв с собой меня, Финна и Коула. Позволь, я угадаю – ни Коул, ни тем более Финн не знают ирландского?

 

Элайджа отводит взгляд. Он снова похож на провинившегося школьника. Очаровательно.

 

\- Сколько вы прожили в Ирландии? Год, пять?

 

\- Двенадцать, - тихо отзывается Элайджа.

 

Ребекка улыбается через силу. Они оба понимают, что она имеет в виду. Сколько лет ты жил, пока не жила я? И почему ты не взбунтовался и не лег в соседний гроб? Почему мы трое лежали в летаргии, пока ты учил новые языки?

 

\- Говорят, в Ирландии красивая природа.

 

\- Ребекка, - под ее спокойным взглядом фасад лица брата трещит и осыпается очень быстро, - я пытался убедить его. Ты же знаешь, какой он упрямец. Он никого не слушает.

 

\- Не выкручивайся. Господи, не опускайся до того, чтобы сваливать все на Ника. Наш брат – изрядная сволочь, мы все успели хорошо выспаться за это тысячелетие, но тебя он закалывал на моей памяти всего раза три. Он тебя не слушается? Да у тебя серебряный язык, тебя послушал бы даже черт!

 

\- Я пытался его уговорить, - слабо возражает Элайджа. – Я говорил, что так нельзя. Что ты имеешь право и жить, и любить. Что ему надо учиться прощать…

 

Ребекка давится горьким смешком.

 

\- Элайджа, замолчи.

 

Брат послушно затыкается. Ребекка качает головой. Как хорошо бывает, когда из ее памяти выветриваются поступки Элайджи, а остаются только слова о верности и благородстве. Строго говоря, он не врет – ее брат верен семье. Только, видимо, не всей. Иногда это становится очевидно, и тогда Ребекка снова чувствует себя обманутой заключенной, за дверью камеры которой ругаются двое тюремщиков. Один предлагает прорубить в камере окно, другой – оставить глухую стену, но оба солидарны в том, что она должна оставаться за решеткой.

 

Понурый Элайджа так и стоит возле подоконника. В нем всегда было очень просто вызвать чувство вины. На какое-то время брат становится шелковым, готов целовать ноги той женщине, которой это удалось, и выполнять все ее капризы. Обычно это бывает именно с женщинами, Элайджа вообще легко попадает под каблук. Ради юбки он запросто предаст и Ника. Когда-нибудь он найдет дамочку, от которой Ник не сможет избавиться, и тогда Ребекка будет отомщена.

 

Она скорбно молчит еще полминуты, чтобы усугубить нравственные страдания Элайджи, и выходит в коридор. Там она натыкается на Ника. Час от часу не легче. Есть в этом доме хоть один человек, встреча с которым не вызовет у нее досады или раздражения? Ник ничего не говорит, только загадочно улыбается. Теперь он выглядит приличнее – чистая рубашка и брюки, умытое лицо, зачесанные волосы. Пай-мальчик.

 

Ребекке тоже, кажется, нужна пауза. Может, стоит отправиться к себе и проспать до завтрашнего утра. Заодно придумать, что выпросить у Элайджи. Ее брат, каким бы лицемером ни был, держит слово – можно сказать, болезненно зациклен на этом.

 

Но Ник придерживает ее под локоть.

 

\- Не торопись, сестричка. Там, внизу, Элайджа оставил гостя. Приведи нашего нового друга сюда. Я голоден, ты давно не ела, да и Элайджа с дороги.

 

Теперь она на посылках. Замечательно.

 

Чума, чума на оба ваши дома.

 

***

 

Ребекка спускается вниз. Она твердо намерена привести ужин братьям, а сама отправиться спать, причем сделать это с минимумом бесед и любезностей. Поход занимает больше времени, чем обычно – Ребекка босиком перепрыгивает со ступеньки на ступеньку. Голова у нее гудит от долгой бессонницы, и только сейчас Ребекка ощущает дикую физическую усталость. Братья за последний час выжали ее, как мокрую тряпку.

 

Наверное, Ник прав – ей тоже надо бы поесть. Но сон важнее.

 

Внизу обнаруживается громкий уличный проповедник. Понятно, почему Ник сразу догадался, что юношу оставил здесь Элайджа. У бодрого активиста вид опоенного, а в пустых зрачках читается крупными буквами – я заглянул в понимающие глаза Майклсона и готов расстаться с жизнью по первому его требованию. Добровольно и без возражений. Возможно, в процессе я буду танцевать канкан или петь марши. Я сегодня - сговорчивый молодой человек.

 

Ребекка уводит юношу с собой. Пахнет он действительно вкусно.

 

Когда они поднимаются на третий этаж, Ребекка уже делает шаг к двери, чтобы максимально язвительным тоном провинциального актера заявить: «Кушать подано!» и уволиться из этого погорелого театра, но замечает, что дверь приоткрыта. В коридоре снова темно, но в темноте заметно движение и приглушенные голоса.

 

Какое-то время Ребекка всерьез обдумывает такую идею: открыть дверь ногой, крикнуть, что ее выход посвящается Герману Гессе, и убежать, издевательски хохоча. После этого братья гарантировано сочтут ее сумасшедшей и до завтрашнего дня оставят в покое.

 

\- Он твой, если пообещаешь, что Ребекка не пострадает. Дай мне слово.

 

Ребекка невольно слышит обрывок разговора и, сделав знак ужину не двигаться, подходит к двери ближе.

 

\- Я заинтригован. Что ты принес?

 

\- Дай мне слово, Никлаус.

 

\- Ты как ребенок – всех судишь по себе. Сейчас я пообещаю что угодно, завтра ты меня разочаруешь, и я передумаю.

 

\- Мелочное жестокое существо. Прояви хоть немного великодушия – я прошу за нашу сестру.

 

Ник заливисто и искренне хохочет. Судя по звуку, ему зажимают рот, потому что смех быстро обрывается. Когда Ник снова заговаривает, голос у него по-прежнему веселый, хоть и звучит гораздо тише.

 

\- Не всем же быть такими благородными, как ты, брат. Просто будь мне верен, будь на моей стороне, поступай, как я говорю, и я соглашусь на любые твои условия.

 

\- Не могу обещать.

 

\- Тогда и я ничего не могу обещать.

 

Ребекка слышит хлесткую пощечину и нарочитый смех Ника. Радость вздувается в этом звуке, как пузырьки в бокале шампанского. В двери – дыра для глазка, которую еще не успели закрыть линзой, и Ребекка приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть в круглое отверстие. Братья стоят в коридоре у стены боком к двери. Света нет, но ей все и так прекрасно видно. Элайджа, кажется, в ярости. По лицу не скажешь, но у него подрагивают руки. Ник ощупывает щеку и облизывается.

 

\- Наконец-то. Я уж думал, тебя подменили.

 

\- Жаль, что ты понимаешь только язык силы.

 

\- Жаль, что на других ты не говоришь.

 

Не то чтобы поведение Ника было неожиданным. Не то чтобы Элайджа реагировал странно. Наоборот, все это настолько избито, изжевано и давно знакомо, что запросто можно предсказать следующий ход. Ребекка смотрит в глазок только потому, что происходящее напрямую касается ее. В конце концов, если ей не дают принимать решения насчет собственной судьбы, она хотя бы имеет право узнать, что решили братья. Оба они в любом случае слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обратить внимание на что-то еще.

 

Элайдже требуется серьезное волевое усилие, чтобы успокоиться. Он расстегивает пару пуговиц на пиджаке, ныряет рукой куда-то за пазуху и достает продолговатый заостренный предмет. Это похоже на кол. Ребекке не очень хорошо видно, зато Нику открывается прекрасный обзор. Он перестает посмеиваться и подается вперед, жадно разглядывая предмет.

 

\- Что это? – хрипло спрашивает он.

 

\- Доказательство моей лояльности.

 

Ник только смотрит, но не протягивает рук. Теперь Ребекка точно видит, что это кол – очень знакомый кол, если приглядеться внимательнее. Из светлого-светлого дерева. Ник кажется потрясенным, почти испуганным.

 

\- Где ты его нашел?

 

\- Забрал у отца. Это единственный… экземпляр. Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.

 

\- Элайджа…

 

\- Слово, Никлаус.

 

\- Что угодно. Я никогда, ее - никогда… За кого ты меня принимаешь, я не собираюсь убивать родную сестру!

 

\- У тебя, знаешь ли, есть к этому некоторая склонность. Хотелось бы быть уверенным. - Ребекка механически улыбается. Ник возмущенно подается вперед, но Элайджа снова зажимает ему рот – на этот раз уже не грубо, с тихим смешком. – Я верю, верю. Уймись.

 

Ник замолкает. Он кажется завороженным. У него блестят от возбуждения глаза. Элайджа сошел с ума? Зачем ему понадобилось отдавать единственное оружие, которое может их убить, единственному члену их маленькой дисгармоничной семьи, который… А тут даже эвфемизм не подберешь, Ник конченный психопат. У Элайджи какой-то план?

 

Элайджа оглядывает кол с непонятной нежностью. Когда он заговаривает снова, голос звучит плавно, раздумчиво.

 

\- Ты всегда хотел власти. Может быть, когда она у тебя появится, ты успокоишься.

 

Ник поднимает на него глаза, и в них нет не то что спокойствия – ни одной трезвой мысли. Такое впечатление, что его бьет лихорадка. Конечно, дайте маньяку заряженное ружье, и он сразу успокоится, дайте курильщику трубку, и он сразу расстанется с вредной привычкой. Ребекка прижимается лбом к двери. Она бы об нее побилась, но тогда братья точно услышат.

 

Элайджа, тем не менее, продолжает рассматривать кол, как будто не замечая Ника. Мягкость его голоса и мечтательное выражение лица слабо сочетается с ситуацией. Не говоря уже о том, что кол он поглаживает, как руку любимой женщины.

 

Когда-нибудь Ребекка напишет мемуары, где все это подробно изложит. От этой книги, в отличие от других подобных, будет практическая польза. Ребекка будет давать по экземпляру каждой новой женщине Элайджи и Ника. Чтоб жизнь медом не казалась.

 

\- Мы всю жизнь боролись, Никлаус, и я выигрывал. Теперь ты сильнее. Может быть, когда-нибудь… - Элайджа вертит его в руках, а потом, рассеянно и слабо улыбнувшись, приставляет к своей груди острием. Ник отрывается от стены, но Элайджа легко отталкивает его обратно.

 

\- Если ты считаешь это смешным, тебя пора лечить.

 

В общем-то, Ник прав. И если лечиться тебе предлагает Клаус Майклсон, это серьезный повод обратиться к психиатру.

 

\- Ты не думал об этом? – с внезапным горячим любопытством спрашивает Элайджа. Это новая интонация. Ребекке уже много лет не приходилось слышать, чтобы брат говорил, как одержимый. У него были периоды, когда его захватывала какая-нибудь идея, но, к счастью, они с Ником отвлекали его прежде, чем идея становилась самоцелью. Сейчас он давит на другой конец кола ладонью. Острие рвет тонкую рубашку. Ник выхватывает кол грубым жестом, каким выхватывают опасные игрушки у глупых детей, и зашвыривает подальше. Элайджа провожает кол долгим взглядом. Больше он ничего сделать не успевает, потому что Ник хватает его за горло, прямо под челюстью. Ребекке видно, как дергается кадык – Элайджа запрокидывает голову. Он издает смешок, но через пережатую глотку звук проходит с искажением и больше напоминает бульканье. Ник притягивает его к себе. Ребекка видит, как братья сталкиваются лбами и несколько секунд бодаются, устраиваясь удобнее. У них совершенно разные лица, но выражения делают их похожими, как у близнецов – распахнутые рты, прикрытые глаза, раздутые ноздри.

 

Что-то более полезное, кроме слезливого братания, она сегодня услышит?

 

\- Ты никогда не умрешь от моей руки, - шепчет Ник. Голос так тих, что Ребекка не разобрала бы слов, если бы не острый слух. Ей явно не стоит это слышать – то, что они обсуждают сейчас, не предназначено для чужих ушей. Но что делать, если в этой семье никто и ничего не говорит ей в лицо? – Я полгода представлял тебя мертвым. С меня хватит.

 

Элайджа молчит, только ощупывает лицо Ника, как будто вслепую. Ник быстро говорит что-то еще, на этот раз еще тише, еще ниже. Ник сдвигается, и со стороны кажется, что фигуры слились в одну.

 

\- Завтра же найдем дом. Не знаю, для кого эти квартиры, здесь невозможно развернуться. Теперь ты с нами, нет смысла перебираться с места на место. Можно осесть где-нибудь… за городом есть один дом.

 

\- Отец все еще жив. Он нас найдет.

 

\- Тогда уедем в Европу. Здесь нас ничего не держит, мы ждали только тебя. В Германию, Францию, я готов даже потерпеть твой Маноск.

 

\- Это чудесное тихое место.

 

\- Это адски скучное место с некрасивыми женщинами. Но если ты захочешь, поедем туда. Все будет, как раньше.

 

\- А Ребекка?

 

Ну наконец-то!

 

\- А что Ребекка? Она поедет с нами.

 

\- Не сказал бы, что она обожает Францию.

 

\- Она обожает тебя. Элайджа, она взрослая девочка, давно привыкла к переездам. А в твоем присутствии с ее лица исчезнет это вечное скорбное недовольство. Останемся втроем. Пусть все станет так, как было в Новом Орлеане, еще до бунта Коула, когда мы только приехали туда. Мы выстроим новую империю. Мы снова станем королями. С таким союзником, как ты, я смогу подчинить хоть всю Европу. Мы избавимся и от Майкла. Я устал бегать и прятаться, устал быть слабее него. Отправимся в Новый Орлеан, или что там от него осталось, заберем его труп, и пусть гниет здесь, рядом, пусть питает нас, а не какую-то проклятую землю. Майкл веками жрал других вампиров, представь, какая у него кровь. Оторвем все, что позволяет двигаться, и оставим обрубок иссыхать в каменном саду… 

 

\- Осторожнее, Никлаус. Некоторые вещи вслух не говорят. Трудно контролировать половину континента, если не контролируешь собственный язык.

 

\- Для этого мне нужен мой брат.

 

Элайджа, пальцами опиравшийся об стену, легонько отталкивается и выпрямляется. Ник пытается перехватить его руку, но Элайджа отступает к противоположной стене. Ребекку вихрем относит от глазка. И очень вовремя, потому что дверь распахивается с такой энергией, что вздымается подол халата. За дверью обнаруживается сияющий Элайджа. Солнечно счастливый. Может, это просто так кажется на фоне Ника. Тот стоит на приличном расстоянии от Элайджи, а кола на полу уже нет.

 

\- Сестра! Мы тебя заждались.

 

\- Мы едем во Францию? – мрачно спрашивает Ребекка. В лоб.

 

\- И много ты услышала? – отвечает Ник вопросом на вопрос.

 

\- Ты про ваши сентиментальные вздохи? В моем теле не осталось отверстий, которые не слиплись от умиления. Так мы едем во Францию, а меня даже не поставили в известность?

 

Элайджа обнимает ее за талию и разворачивает в сторону двери. Ребекке остается только улыбаться, потому что руки не ласково придерживают ее, а клещами впиваются в ребра. Спать Ребекка, видимо, сегодня не пойдет.

 

Вслед за ней в квартиру, идиотически улыбаясь, прошатывается уличный крикун.

 

***

 

Элайджа проходит во вторую комнату, не в спальню, а в гостиную. Ребекку это только радует – на сегодня ей достаточно интимности, да и запах в спальне стоит малоприятный. Гостиная выглядит уютной и необитаемой, как любая комната Ника – слишком богато обставленные, они скорее напоминают музей, чем жилое помещение. Нику нравятся красивые вещи. Иногда Ребекка думает, что даже традицию укладывать родню в гробы он завел в том числе поэтому. Себя Ребекка не видела спящей, но Элайдже смерть идет. Серые губы, потрескавшееся лицо, тонкие веки в сосудах и длинные пальцы на рукояти кинжала, как будто он пытался его вытащить, но не успел.

 

Ну как – «как будто». Разумеется, не успел - если бы успел, в гробу лежал бы Ник.

 

Элайджа небрежно сбрасывает пальто и пиджак на стул и усаживается в кресло. Ник, отвернувшись, достает бокалы. Ребекка прокусывает руку ужину. Бокалы быстро наполняются кровью их гостя, которую он, восхищенно пялясь на Элайджу, нацеживает из собственной вены. Элайджа любопытно наклоняет голову.

 

\- Отпустим нашего нового друга живым? Молодой человек, что вы думаете?

 

Молодой человек что-то невнятно блеет и благоговейно опускается на колени у кресла Элайджи. Брат выглядит удивленным.

 

\- Ты переборщил, - вздыхает Ребекка. – Сейчас он признается тебе в вечной любви и позовет в церковь.

 

Ник хмыкает. Что бы он ни говорил и как бы себя ни вел, ему комфортно с ними. Ребекке тоже становится теплее, спокойнее. Она сейчас даже рада, что не пошла спать – нечасто у них бывают такие тихие семейные посиделки. Ее собственная усталость отступает перед тихой радостью близких. В конце концов, они так давно не ощущали семейную, мягкую и крепкую связь, - это была скорее связь беженцев, которая объединяет только до тех пор, пока есть угроза. Теперь угрозы нет, Элайджа и на этот раз спас их. Ник встает за спинкой кресла, разглядывая их гостя.

 

\- Боюсь, Ребекка права. Бедный юноша, ты разобьешь ему сердце. Наша сестра обожает тебя не меньше. Все эти месяцы она твердила только о тебе.

 

Ребекка закатывает глаза. Юноша стоит на коленях, стремительно бледнея, а кровь из вены стекает уже не в бокал, а на пол. Ребекка ловит его руку и приникает к запястью губами. Прежде, чем Ник успевает выдать еще что-нибудь, Элайджа похлопывает его по лежащей на спинке кресла ладони:

 

\- Успокойся. Мы ни к кому не привязаны сильнее, чем к тебе.

 

\- И поэтому так мило воркуете за моей спиной вот уже девятьсот лет, - сладко улыбается ему Ник. Элайджа испускает страдальческий вздох. 

 

\- Тебя очень непросто любить, Никлаус.

 

\- Интересно, какой реакции ты ждешь. Я должен тебе посочувствовать? Бедный Элайджа, до самой смерти вынужден терпеть ублюдка-брата. А, ты же бессмертен. Вдвойне незавидная участь. Ребекка, ты сочувствуешь Элайдже?

 

Ребекка ест.

 

Ребекка, конечно, очень сочувствует Элайдже. Как никто. Но сейчас она голодна, а к перебранкам братьев так привыкла, что это уже стало практически символом семейного счастья. Элайджа поглаживает ее по волосам, напоминая, что пора остановиться, если они хотят отпустить гостя живым. Ребекка перебирается на другую сторону возле кресла, а уже потерявший сознание юноша падает на руки Нику. Элайджа безнадежно взмахивает кистью. Ребекка замечает крупную печатку и тонкий гладкий ободок на безымянном пальце левой руки. Это ничего не значит, конечно, но можно подразнить Ника. Когда-нибудь ревность сыграет с ним злую шутку.

 

А Элайджа осуждает чужие слабости, как всегда, с величественной усталостью.

 

\- Жаль. Он мне нравился.

 

Ник жадно глотает кровь. Если бы Ребекка тоже сдуру сказала, что мальчик ей понравился и она хочет оставить его в живых, мальчику еще и сломали бы позвоночник, и выбросили в окно. Печальная судьба большинства ее избранников. Она опускает подбородок Элайдже на колено, и брат, догадавшись, о чем она думает, ласково щелкает ее по носу. Ребекка смешно морщит переносицу. 

 

\- Не огорчайся. Однажды Никлаус сам полюбит и поймет, каково это – тосковать из-за другого человека.

 

Ребекка жизнерадостно присвистывает.

 

… Ник влюбляется регулярно. Где-то раз в десятилетие он находит прекрасную девушку с ангельским лицом. Из хорошей семьи. Происходит Великое Преображение. Их брат, помешанный на власти, голоде и жестоких увеселениях, принимается строчить стихи, писать картины, обивать пороги несчастной и преподносить дорогие безвкусные подарки.

 

Все это весьма романтично.

 

Если девушка достаточно умна, чтобы не отвечать согласием сразу, за ней красиво ухаживают несколько лет. Причем чем моложе девушка, тем больше ее эти ухаживания впечатляют, потому что клятвы в вечной любви сопровождаются угрозами вырезать всю ее семью. Ангелоподобных девушек это обычно не пугает - они начинают Ника спасать. Начинаются хождения по мукам, чужим спальням, барам, кладбищам и черт знает еще каким веселым местам, где Ник бывает чаще всего. Девушка становится свидетельницей кровавых развлечений самого Ника и друзей Ника, но каким-то образом ухитряется увидеть за страшным фасадом метущуюся душу.

 

Где-то на этом этапе девица, если крепка духом и еще жива, является за советом к ним домой. Дома девицу встречают Элайджа или Ребекка – по настроению. Обычно консультирует спасительницу Ребекка, а Элайджа сидит рядом и скорбно кивает.

 

Здесь повествование может развиваться по нескольким линиям. Либо девушку убивают враги их семьи, и тогда Ник тоскует по ней следующее десятилетие, а потом находит новую. Либо девушка бросает Ника, и тогда Ник, опять же, тоскует еще десятилетие, но это сопровождается бурными истериками. Либо девушка надоедает Нику – такое тоже бывает.

 

Но есть и еще один сценарий. Счастливый.

 

Воцаряется полный мир и взаимопонимание. Крепость сдается. Ник чувствует себя победителем. Поцелуи сопровождаются слезами, вздохи становятся все более драматичными и трогательными, а девица переезжает к ним домой.

 

Ребекка по дороге в ванную комнату понимает, что ее ванная комната занята их гостьей.

 

Элайджа обнаруживает в пище чужие длинные волосы.

 

Ребекка недосчитывается в шкафу нужного платья.

 

Элайджа выслушивает пространные рассуждения гостьи о том, что обстановка в доме слишком мрачная, и в холле не мешало бы сделать ремонт. А любимый фонтан Элайджи снести к чертовой матери.

 

Где-то в этот момент Элайджа отправляется по указанному Ребеккой адресу и заказывает новенький гроб, куда настырная гостья укладывается, будучи в полном сознании. Гроб ставится в подземелье. Когда Ник прибегает на крики страдалицы и спасает ее, страдалица в ярости кричит, что так жить нельзя и Нику придется выбирать между их неземной любовью и жизнью в одном доме с его неадекватной родней.

 

Никлаус делает выбор довольно быстро. Минуты за полторы. Следующий час уходит на то, чтобы объяснить причины выбора ангелоподобному существу, которое за пару часов пребывания в закрытом гробу резко превращается в фурию. Скандал с ее уходом не заканчивается, а плавно перетекает в холл, к фонтану. Ник кричит о навеки утраченной любви и порушенной жизни. Элайджа больше обеспокоен сохранностью фонтана, о чем заявляет сразу же. Возникает небольшой конфликт мироустройств.

 

Когда Ребекка возвращается из ванной комнаты – свободной, наконец! – в холле она обнаруживает порушенную мебель и избитых/исцарапанных/искусанных братьев, которые молча постигают дзен под успокаивающий шум воды. Через семь-двенадцать лет все повторяется заново. Так или иначе, фонтан остается на своем законном месте.

 

Приятно все-таки знать, что в мире есть стабильность.

 

…Элайджа ностальгически смотрит в потолок. Судя по всему, он вспоминает то же, что и Ребекка. Ник тем временем с низкими утробными звуками откусывает от шеи парня кусок мяса и почти сразу выплевывает его. Ребекка утыкается лбом в подлокотник кресла. Если не смотреть, можно представить, что она сидит в каком-нибудь светлом доме на берегу моря, а рядом – ее любимый брат и… ладно, так и быть, брат, которого она любит ничуть не меньше, хотя он – порядочная сволочь.

 

И судя по тому, что говорит Элайджа, сволочизм передается в их семье генетически. По материнской линии.

 

\- Никлаус, я вспомнил одну приятную новость. Тебе передавал привет слуга леди де Мартель. Ты помнишь ее, надеюсь.

 

В длинном списке больных тем, которые в обществе ее брата лучше не затрагивать, эта занимает одну из верхних строчек. Леди де Мартель была одной из первых несчастных любовей Ника. Пара месяцев восторга, расставание, горькие слезы, требования «никогда не упоминать имени этой женщины, которую я планирую проклинать следующие восемьсот лет!» и замурованные в стену портреты.

 

В общем, все как всегда.

 

Ник отбрасывает покойника в сторону, встает и заходит за спину Элайджи. Он раскрывает один из шкафов, что-то рассматривает. Его голос выражает только вежливое удивление.

 

\- Неужели. Как она себя чувствует?

 

\- Очень плоха. Проклинает всю нашу семью, исходит пеной и едва встает с постели. Вставала бы чаще, но брат хорошо оборудовал ее комнату. У кровати железные наручи. Словом, твоя великая любовь окончательно сошла с ума. Все это мне передал ее слуга.

 

Ник подходит с другой стороны кресла и приседает на корточки. Он деланно внимательно разглядывает Ребекку. Та успела прокусить Элайдже основание ладони и теперь по капле высасывает оттуда кровь.

 

Да, больше ей нечем заняться. Выслушивать колкости Элайджи в адрес бедной Авроры де Мартель не хочется. Строго говоря, Аврора была виновата только в том, что полюбила Ника, а потом его разлюбила. Психику ей сломал отнюдь не Ник. У французов есть поговорка про железную руку в бархатной перчатке. Тристану, брату Авроры, это определение подходило очень хорошо. Он был знатным юношей, чтил приличия, заботился о своей репутации и очень любил младшую сестру. Аврора и так страдала истерией, жизнь под одной крышей с заботливым садистом на пользу ее психике не пошла.

 

Словом, Аврора с Ником быстро нашли друг друга. Элайджа по понятным причинам легко сошелся с Тристаном. Что касается Ребекки, она держалась как можно дальше от того безумного семейства. Ей было достаточно ее собственного.

 

\- Мило, что ты завел этот разговор, хотя я велел тебе забыть ее имя.

 

\- Не огорчайся из-за нее, Никлаус. Аврора нашла счастье с Тристаном, ты в этой паре был лишним. Более извращенных семейных отношений я не видел. Смирись. И все-таки мне есть чему поучиться у своего несостоявшегося наследника.

 

\- Поучиться строить извращенные семейные отношения? Элайджа, побойся Бога.

 

Ребекка издает звук, который мог бы сойти за смех, если бы шутка была смешной.

 

\- Тристан, в отличие от меня, умеет сказать «нет» в нужный момент. Я был слишком мягок с тобой. Результат гниет в гробу на кухне.

 

Элайджа склоняется вперед и делает быстрое движение рукой. Ник дергается в сторону, Элайджа поворачивает его за подбородок. Ник вырывается. Элайджа откидывается на спинку кресла.

 

\- Никлаус, я очень устал. Скажи словами, не заставляй разгадывать, что именно выражает твое лицо. Зачем ты провоцируешь меня на агрессию?

 

Ник прищуривается. Ребекка даже не двигается с места. Если братья просто обмениваются колкостями, двигаться незачем. Если же дойдет до ссоры, то ее действия никак не помогут. Тем более до ссоры, очевидно, все же не дойдет – Элайджа слишком расслаблен, а Ник слишком соскучился, чтобы устраивать драку сейчас. Скорее всего, они подождут еще хотя бы пару дней.

 

Ник укладывается подбородком на скрещенные руки. Чтобы устроиться на подлокотнике, он сталкивает локоть Элайджи. Тот реагирует на это философски.

 

\- Ты давно не пробовал мертвую кровь? – напрямую спрашивает Ник. Он искоса смотрит на Элайджу, и из-за того, что влажные волосы падают на глаза, создается впечатление, что Ник кокетничает. Лицо у него невинное и одновременно лукавое, как у подростка. Ребекка просто убирает волосы с его лба ладонью, и впечатление рассеивается. – Это эйфория. Счастье. Представь, что ты разом забыл все, что тебя беспокоит.

 

\- Пустая блажь. Никлаус, ты не выкинешь из головы людей, чьи имена запрещаешь произносить. Пример госпожи де Мартель это доказывает. Хватит врать и себе, и другим.

 

Ник открывает рот, но Элайджа приподнимает указательный палец, требуя тишины.

 

\- Я все сказал. Если в следующий раз, вернувшись, я обнаружу дома гниющий труп, то запру тебя в какой-нибудь горной пещере. Пара лет живительной изоляции, редкие визиты родственников – и ты вернешься к нам другим человеком.

 

\- Любопытно, кто назначил тебя главным.

 

\- Я все еще старше тебя. И мудрее. Прими это как данность.

 

\- Ты старше на три года.

 

Ник произносит это себе под нос, почти уткнувшись в скрещенные руки, и это больше похоже на бубнеж, чем на обвинение. Ребекка умиленно улыбается ему и ерошит волосы. Ник взмахивает руками, требуя, чтобы его оставили в покое. Ребекка супится и копирует позу Ника, только утрированно – складывает руки на груди, исподлобья смотрит на самого Ника и злобно что-то бурчит. Элайджа усмехается.

 

\- Ребекка, не обижай его. Никлаус и так уже уверен, что мы от него отвернулись, строим козни за его спиной и никогда не любили. Ручаюсь, сейчас он вспоминает, как за обедом мать однажды налила ему меньше похлебки, чем остальным.

 

\- Вообще-то это мне всегда доставалось меньше, - оскорбленно поднимает к потолку обвиняющий перст Ребекка. – Потому что «мужчинам еще работать, а женщины и запахами из печи должны быть сыты».

 

\- Как несправедливо!

 

\- Ужасно несправедливо!

 

\- Никлаус, ты слышал? Кажется, я единственный в семье, чьи права не ущемляли.

 

\- Так и есть. Тебя избаловали. - Ник уже оттаивает, но все еще бубнит себе под нос. Это так смешно и мило, что Ребекка ободряюще улыбается ему. Элайджа устраивается поудобнее.

 

\- Я так и думал. Мы когда с Финном в метель перли дрова из леса, так и думали – балует нас жизнь. Кстати, он был уверен, что руки у меня растут из задницы. Ты удивишься, Никлаус, но дипломатические способности мало помогают налаживать контакты со старшими братьями. Особенно во времена американских походов викингов. Я разочаровал отца уже самим фактом своего появления на свет – он хотел девочку. Кого-нибудь милого и улыбчивого, с ямочками на щеках, как у Ребекки.

 

\- Ну, его желание исполнилось. В детстве ты был сущей девчонкой.

 

\- Просто я умел разговаривать. И мои волосы рано познали спасительную силу гребня.

 

\- Не огорчайся. У нашего батюшки всегда были высокие стандарты, - утешает Ребекка. -  Что там волосы. Он считал, что если мужчину беспокоит наличие скальпа, то это не мужчина.

 

\- Видишь, Никлаус, я был довольно скверным ребенком. Можно сказать, бунтарем.

 

\- Из тебя бунтарь, как из Ребекки – монашка.

 

\- Никлаус! Наша сестра все здесь. Что за грязный язык.

 

Элайджа легко бьет Ника ладонью по рту, заставляя замолчать, и Ник действительно замолкает – хватается зубами за средний палец. Элайджа вскрикивает от неожиданной боли. Нику, судя по всему, это доставляет искреннее удовольствие. Ник пригвождает запястье Элайджи к его же колену и склоняется к вене. Элайджа вырывает руку. Ник фыркает. 

 

\- Ребекке ты это позволяешь.

 

\- Ребекка умеет останавливаться, – Элайджа, подумав, все-таки протягивает Нику кисть. Тот разглядывает пальцы, выбирая, и впивается зубами в тот же средний. - Господи, аккуратнее. Не попади на манжеты.

 

Естественно, Ник тут же делает неуловимое движение языком, и кровь пачкает белый шелк. Звучит это гораздо поэтичнее, чем выглядит на деле. Ребекка тоскливо думает, сколько придется это отстирывать. Волей-неволей можно порадоваться, что она не должна приводить в порядок одежду братьев, иначе всю отведенную ей вечность она бы занималась стиркой. Причем отстирывать бы каждый раз пришлось малоприятные на вид и запах жидкости.

 

Крови в пальцах мало. Ник быстро высасывает то, что можно, и перебирается к ладони. Элайджа дергает рукой, Ник возвращает ее на место. Элайджа приподнимает кисть, поигрывает пальцами, Ник ловит капли языком и тихо ругается. Ему приходится привстать, чтобы снова вцепиться в мясо зубами. Ребекка смотрит на Элайджу. Тот, кажется, не видит в происходящем ничего дурного.

 

Может быть, позже, когда все они улягутся спать и Ребекка сможет поговорить с братом наедине, она честно выскажет все, что думает о подобных играх. Элайдже нравится чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Сейчас Ник - совсем ручной, похож на маленькое игривое существо вроде котенка или щенка, а завтра откусит Элайдже руку.

 

Иногда Ребекка думает, что из них троих она мыслит трезвее всего. Конечно, у нее непростой характер, но она всегда понимает, что говорят и думают другие. То, что она прощает Нику все, не означает, что она не знает, кто такой ее брат. Сколько угодно можно вспоминать трогательные моменты детской дружбы, но они давно не дети. Да и детьми не были так невинны, как сейчас предпочитают думать.

 

Ребекка всю сознательную жизнь подчинялась ему. Ник был слабее, рано сломался, и поначалу Ребекка поддавалась его капризам, как мать поддается капризам больного ребенка. Как очень скверная мать, она не успела заметить, когда именно Ник занял главенствующую роль. Ей вертело, как хотело, великовозрастное эгоистичное дитя. Ребекке не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться – она ничего не могла ему противопоставить. Теперь Ник отыгрывал роль строгого старшего брата, как будто примеряя отцовский образ. Внешне выходило похоже, но внутренне Ник оставался таким же забитым и слабым, сам это чувствовал и отыгрывался на Ребекке. Все закономерно выросло в привязанность палача и жертвы, вполне взаимную и потому долговечную. Их тандем мог бы существовать относительно мирно. Ребекка обладала врожденной гибкостью, легко подстраивалась под обстоятельства и редко шла на открытый конфликт.

 

К несчастью для Ника, они никогда не были вдвоем.

 

Привязанность Ника к ним обоим, как и вообще любые привязанности Ника, совершенно нездорова. Ник не умеет любить, более того, никогда не умел. Любое доброе чувство преломляется в его больном разуме, как свет в разбитом стекле, и необратимо искажается. Но в случае с Элайджей это искажение приобрело какой-то невиданный размах. Вот кто действительно похож на отца.

 

Всех, кто подобрался к нему достаточно близко, чтобы Элайджа успел страстно наобещать везунчикам вечную верность, любовь и заботу, Элайджа делает калекой. Это происходит не одномоментно, а растягивается на годы. Майкл поступал милосерднее – ломал об колено сразу. Элайджа начинает с клятв в любви, продолжает молчаливым отчуждением, а заканчивает великодушным прощением, которое оставляет странное тяжелое послевкусие и не дает освобождения. Майкл был честнее. Все в семье знали, чего от него ждать, и не сомневались ни в его любви, ни в его неприязни. Тому же Нику он прямо давал понять, что ненавидит его, и Ник в конце концов смог с этим смириться. Элайджа чередует жестокость с мягкостью, холодность с открытостью. Любой свой дурной поступок он преподносит так, что пострадавшему очевидно: он сам вынудил Элайджу пойти на крайность и заслужил наказание. Ребекка прекрасно понимает женщин, которые через несколько лет близости с ее братом из цветущих красавиц превращались в неврастеничек. И чем страшнее Элайджа уродовал психику этих женщин, тем нежнее он привязывался к ним, тем ближе подбирался и тем более серьезный урон наносил. Когда терпение, силы или жизнь счастливицы заканчивались, Элайджа оплакивал ее уход годами. Все это их брат называл любовью.

 

Нику повезло – его любят больше всего.

 

Какое это, наверное, счастье.

 

… Сейчас Элайджа с ними. Они втроем, они смеются, Ник ластится к нему, Элайджа играет с ним, оба веселы и расслаблены. В Багдаде все спокойно. Жаль только, что это вряд ли продлится дольше недели.

 

Скоро Ник успокаивается и усаживается у его ног рядом с Ребеккой.

 

\- Ты – единственное, ради чего я живу, - вдруг тихо говорит Элайджа. В самой этой фразе есть что-то неприятно-высокопарное, но Элайджа произносит ее так проникновенно и искренне, что высокопарность ему прощаешь. Ребекка вообще прощает братьям многое – больше, чем следовало бы. – Твое спасение – моя единственная задача. Я стольким пожертвовал, что уже не смогу от тебя избавиться. Ты понимаешь это, Никлаус?

 

У Ребекки от этой нежности сводит зубы. У Элайджи есть странная способность – он не говорит ничего эмоционально нейтрального. Каждый раз он подбирает либо очень ласковые слова, либо совершенно чудовищные, и при этом все произносит одинаково ровным тоном. Те, кто уверен, что ее брат – уравновешенный человек, ориентируются на интонацию, но не обращают внимания на то, что именно он говорит. Эта способность приносила, приносит и принесет их семье немало горя, потому что Ребекка давно перестала придавать большое значение словам брата, а вот Ник до сих пор всему верит.

 

Этот короткий монолог тоже оказывает на него волшебное действие. Ник ложится щекой на колено Элайджи. В самом этом жесте есть что-то благоговейное. Он отворачивает лицо в другую сторону, но Ребекка замечает его растерянное, почти пьяное выражение. Рука Элайджи ложится Нику на волосы. Пальцы слегка кровоточат, поэтому на коже и волосах Ника остаются потеки и пятна.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты крепко запомнил это. Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе и присматривать за тобой. Однажды я вернусь, и все станет так, как было раньше.

 

До Ребекки доходит не сразу.

 

Однажды Элайджа вернется.

 

О Господи.

 

Что-то меняется. Не только в позе и лице Ника – в самой комнате. Становится душно. Ребекка вдруг понимает, что из окна идет не так уж много чистого воздуха, что в комнате пахнет кровью, что из коридора и спальни до сих пор тянет гнилостным ароматом и испражнениями. Они сидят в квартирке, где убили двоих. Они до сих пор голодны. Они до сих пор мертвы, в конце концов. У Ника весь воротник рубашки залит красным, а у Элайджи ледяные пальцы, как у любого порядочного покойника.

 

А еще у Элайджи очень, очень бледное лицо – даже по меркам порядочных покойников.

 

Ник долго молчит. Когда он наконец открывает рот, говорить ему трудно, как будто свело челюсти.

 

\- Поясни, что ты имеешь в виду, брат.

 

\- Ничего особенного. Сущие пустяки. В своих скитаниях я встречал много достойных людей, среди них была одна… Никлаус, - теперь в голосе Элайджи появляются умоляющие нотки, - ты должен понять.

 

\- О, я понимаю.

 

Ник поднимает голову. У него совершенно спокойный вид.

 

\- Кто она?

 

\- Никлаус, я прошу тебя.

 

\- Элайджа, я не сумасшедший. Ты можешь говорить свободно. Я просто хочу узнать, что за женщина завоевала сердце моего брата. Ребекка, ты хочешь?

 

Ребекка хочет заткнуть Элайдже рот и жалеет, что не сделала этого раньше. Она сжимает его колено, почти впивается пальцами. Это отчаянный, предупреждающий жест. Но Элайджа уже начал говорить, Ник уже начал слушать – в общем, исправить уже ничего нельзя.

 

\- Это ведьма. Я привязался к ней, насколько был способен. Остальное тебе знать не нужно.

 

\- Я любопытен.

 

\- Это не главный твой порок. Напомнить, что ты сделал с Селест?

 

\- Напомнить, что я сделал с Селест? Брат, это очаровательно. Я ничего не делал с Селест.

 

\- Ты ее утопил.

 

\- Ее утопили. Я хотел, чтобы она сгорела заживо. Но мои желания редко сбываются.

 

\- Я прошу отпустить меня… на время. Дадим друг другу несколько лет. Два-три года отдохнем друг от друга. У меня непростой характер, и ты, наверное, успел немного от меня устать.

 

\- Совсем чуть-чуть. Ты же сущий ангел.

 

\- Никлаус, давай расстанемся друзьями. Еще есть возможность. Не упусти ее. Я не…

 

Крик, который издает Элайджа, трудно назвать человеческим. Оно и понятно – Ник, не вставая, обхватывает Элайджу за пояс и сдергивает на пол. Пальцы Ника, ногти на которых частично трансформировались, врезаются в плоть прямо под грудью, цепляются за ребра изнутри, как два крюка, и выгибают нижние в разные стороны. Кости ломаются. Жилет рвется. Рубашка быстро пропитывается кровью, которой разом выплескивается очень много. Элайдже требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и пока он заполошно глотает воздух, Ник запускает руку ему в грудную клетку.

 

Ребекке больно даже смотреть. Она знает только, что нужно это прекратить любым способом. Элайджа не умрет, да Ник и не собирается его убивать, но это не значит, что она станет молча смотреть, как Элайдже вырвут какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган. Ее сдувает от кресла в тот же момент, как Ник тянется к талии брата. Ребекка распахивает шкаф. Она ищет. Нику понадобится секунды три, чтобы нащупать сердце.

 

Но Элайджа успевает первым. Он выбрасывает руку вперед и вверх, дотягивается до горла Ника. Ребекка не смотрит. Она просто слышит хрипящие сорванные звуки из-за спины и ищет, ищет… Она шарит по всем шкафам, по всем ящикам. Она осматривает скульптуру на подоконнике. Она обнаруживает внутри углубление.

 

Она оборачивается.

 

Ее братья сосредоточенно и увлеченно ломают друг другу кости. Ребекка скорее слышит это, чем видит – слишком быстро они двигаются. После непродолжительной борьбы Элайджа оказывается сверху. Он практически ложится на Ника, одной рукой фиксируя плечо, другой - голову. Обломок нижнего ребра торчит с правой стороны. В рубашке и жилете – дыра, плоть под которой быстро срастается, регенерирует. У Ника спереди, на шее, виден рваный, хотя и не очень глубокий, разрез. Оттуда хлещет кровь, что не мешает Нику вырываться из захвата. Он бьется бестолково, как бесноватый, и Элайдже приходится придавливать его к полу всем телом. Наконец Ник вскидывается особенно энергично и вгрызается Элайдже в плечо. Ребекка видит, как физиономия Ника вытягивается, приобретая смутное сходство с мордой, верхняя губа ползет куда-то вверх, обнажаются десны. Белок давно почернел, под глазами вздулись сосуды. Некоторые лопнули – то ли от перенапряжения, то ли благодаря удачному удару. Это уродливое подобие лица пугает гораздо больше, чем нормальная трансформация. С каждым глотком крови раны Ника заживают быстрее и быстрее. Элайджа хватает его за волосы. Его облик тоже быстро утрачивает всякое сходство с человеческим. Клыки Ребекка увидеть уже не успевает – Элайджа приникает к шее Ника, но не сбоку, как обычно, а спереди, как раз к ране, откуда еще течет. Ему удается сделать всего несколько глотков. Ник брыкается, сипит, отшвыривает Элайджу на пол и снова нависает сверху.

 

Он улыбается. И заживает на нем все, как на собаке. То есть гораздо, гораздо быстрее.

 

Ник с той же сосредоточенной яростью, почти с азартом запускает руку Элайдже в грудь. Тот обморочно вздыхает. Это рефлекторная реакция, до потери сознания ему явно далеко, о чем свидетельствует властно протянутая рука в сторону Ребекки и сорванный, но твердый голос:

 

\- Ребекка, будь добра…

 

\- Ребекка, кинжал, - сипит Ник. Звуки выходят булькающими, страшными, изуродованная глотка еще не зажила. Под носом Ника пузырятся кровавые сопли. Элайджа держится второй рукой Нику за шею, а на его грудную клетку страшно смотреть. Как они вообще дышат, это же физиологически невозможно?

 

Ребекка стоит с двумя кинжалами в руках – дура дурой, абсолютно бесполезное существо.

 

Зачем она взяла два?

 

Видимо, тот же вопрос приходит и в голову Элайджи, потому что он поворачивается к ней и недоуменно хмурится. Ник следит за каждым жестом Элайджи жадно, азартно и торжествующе, абсолютно уверенный в своей победе. В сторону Ребекки вытянуто две руки.

 

Может быть, все дело в том, что Элайджа лежит на полу. Может, Ребекка подсознательно помнит, какая это мука – очутиться в гробу. Может быть, Элайдже она задолжала – брат много раз выручал ее тогда, когда Ник готов был перегрызть ей горло. В любом случае, раздумывает она недолго – и даже страшно, как легко она принимает это решение.

 

Ребекка подталкивает кинжал прямо в ладонь Элайджи. О чем сразу успевает пожалеть.

 

Все заканчивается очень быстро.

 

Элайджа втыкает клинок Нику в здоровое плечо. Ник, взвыв, ослабляет хватку, и Элайджа опрокидывает его на спину. Затем вынимает кинжал с сочным мягким звуком и пригвождает правую ладонь Ника к полу. Острие протыкает сухожилия и мясо так легко, что у Элайджи это вызывает довольную гримасу. Брат снова требовательно протягивает руку, и Ребекка безропотно отдает ему второй кинжал. Терять ей уже нечего. С левой рукой Элайджа проделывает ту же процедуру, что и с правой. Ник бьется так, что Ребекке кажется, что он сам может случайно повредить себе позвоночник. Элайджа с трудом прижимает Ника к ковру и обхватывает ладонями его голову. Постепенно он становится похож на человека. Лицо сглаживается, убираются клыки, зрачки принимают нормальную форму. Он разглядывает Ника с тоскливым сожалением, крепко целует в лоб и плавным движением сворачивает шею.

 

После того, как затихает хруст позвонков, в комнате наступает тишина.

 

Элайджа роняет голову Ника на пол, мало беспокоясь о сохранности черепа. В любом случае, лежит Ник на спине, а лицом утыкается в ковер, так что уцелел череп или нет, уже не так важно. Элайджа стонет от боли. Он прижимает руку к груди с таким измученным и удивленным вздохом, как будто его удивляет, что сердце до сих пор бьется. Чтобы встать, ему приходится опереться на рукоять кинжала, все еще воткнутого в пол. При нажатии на рукоятку кисть Ника рефлекторно дергается. От расшатывания остается приличная дыра. С чмокающим звуком Элайджа втыкает лезвие в другую часть ладони.

 

Только после этого Элайджа поднимает глаза.

 

Ребекка молча возвышается над ним. Ее руки свободно висят вдоль тела. Очень-очень слабые руки, которые оказались годны только на то, чтобы вовремя найти кинжалы.

 

Зачем вообще она искала их? С тем же успехом можно было подождать. Они могли утомиться и прекратить драку. Хотя, учитывая причину ссоры, вряд ли Ник спустил бы все на тормозах. К тому же он всегда становился сильнее, когда впадал в бешенство. Можно сказать, она спасла Элайдже жизнь.

 

Очень самоотверженный поступок.

 

Учитывая, что жизни Элайджи все равно ничего бы не угрожало. Полежал бы десятилетие в гробу.

 

\- Мне не о чем жалеть, - тихо говорит Ребекка. Брат смотрит на нее снизу вверх, как на статую Мадонны. Примерно с таким же благоговением, надеждой и верой. Он ждет, что его простят и оправдают?

 

Как все это отвратительно и глупо.

 

– Я поступила правильно. Со своей совестью договоришься сам. Встань.

 

Элайджа поднимается настолько поспешно, насколько это возможно. Его хватает только на то, чтобы встать на колени. Он держится за ручку кресла. Его шатает. Он что-то шепчет, прикрыв глаза. Слова можно разобрать с трудом.

 

\- Ребекка, пить… пить.

 

Ребекка, помедлив, протягивает ему запястье. Брат приникает к нему осторожно, аккуратно прокусывает кожу и добирается до вены. Глотки все равно жадные и торопливые. Ребекка смотрит на Ника. Она слышит хруст – это ребра Элайджи встают на место, срастаются. С каждым новым глотком затягиваются раны на теле. Брат роняет ее руку и, опершись кончиками пальцем на пол, поднимается слитным грациозным движением.

 

У нее очень красивые братья. Правда, красота Ника менее очевидна, пока он лежит лицом в пол, но скоро Ник встанет, выпьет ее крови – вряд ли из запястья и вряд ли безболезненно – и снова превратится в привлекательного молодого мужчину.

 

Элайджа был очень добр к ней. Он высосал столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы восстановиться. Но до полного выздоровления еще далеко. По дороге он осушит минимум троих и только потом окрепнет достаточно, чтобы убраться из города.

 

Да, Элайджа очень добр к ней.

 

Сейчас брат наскоро приводит себя в порядок. Он утирает лицо, накидывает пальто, запахивается, прикрывает окровавленное горло шарфом. Он подходит к дверям и оборачивается. Он протягивает Ребекке обе руки. Это неуверенный, слабый жест. Ребекка подходит ближе, потом еще ближе, а потом ее притягивают вплотную и прижимают к груди. Дыхание согревает ей ухо. Ребекке холодно и страшно. Страх какой-то тупой, безвекторный. Она боится не Ника – она знает, что сделает Ник, это небольшое наказание за ее поступок. Ее пугает скорее то, что будет, когда она очнется. Через год, два или десять Ник разбудит ее, и ей придется с ним жить. Вдвоем.

 

В том, что ближайшие десять лет они будут жить вдвоем, Ребекка не сомневается.

 

Элайджа дышит хрипло и сорвано. На сей раз это связано не с физической болью.

 

\- Ребекка, то, что ты сделала… - он не сразу находится со словами, но он тронут. Что ж, очень приятно услышать проявление родственных чувств. Особенно теперь. – Я сделаю все, чтобы тебя защитить. Едем со мной. Я найду способ…

 

\- Я никуда не поеду.

 

Элайджа отстраняется. Он смотрит на нее недоуменно. Ребекка ждет, но выражение лица не меняется. Где-то на заднем плане глубоко вздыхает Ник, у которого снова заработало сердце.

 

Ей и правда придется это объяснять?

 

\- Элайджа, я очень рада, что ты нашел в себе силы уехать. Спасти нас обоих, дать надежду, проститься с нами, а потом уехать. Это достойно и лицемерно – очень в твоем духе. Ты ничего нам не должен. Я понимаю тебя. Я не злюсь. Но я останусь.

 

\- Ты сможешь меня простить? – Элайджа прижимается к ее лбу своим. У него мокрое лицо. – Хоть когда-нибудь?

 

Ребекка примирительно улыбается. Ей хочется утешить его, к тому же она действительно говорит правду, а это, как известно, делать легко и приятно.

 

\- Моя психика не зависит от твоего присутствия. Элайджа, я буду такой же, когда ты вернешься – улыбчивой, веселой, ласковой. Твой отъезд ничего не поменяет. Я всего лишь провожаю брата в счастливую самостоятельную жизнь, не о чем плакать. Успокойся.

 

\- Да, – Элайджа смеется, хотя звук больше похож на карканье, - совершенно не о чем.

 

\- Ну, одна причина все-таки есть. Боюсь, эта причина скоро поднимется на ноги. Тебе лучше уходить. Тебя ждет возлюбленная.

 

Элайджа смеется снова. Он неловко утирается тыльной стороной ладони.

 

\- Ребекка, ты… Ты все неправильно поняла. Дело не в женщине. Я должен был кое-что проверить.

 

Очередное напоминание, что она – романтичная идиотка. Верно. Все снова упирается в извращенные патологемы.  Кроме того, возлюбленная у Элайджи по плану должна появиться нескоро. На ближайшие годы запланирована тоска по мертвой любовнице, а не радость в обществе живых.

 

\- И ты доволен результатом?

 

\- Да. Да. Ребекка, я… Черт, ты все поймешь. Ты должна знать все. Сейчас нет времени. Я пришлю  весточку. Будь жива, когда письмо придет.

 

\- Не то чтобы это от меня зависело.

 

\- Ты уснешь ненадолго. Ник любит тебя. Он не сможет без тебя жить.

 

\- Что за вздор. Он усыплял меня на полвека. Я устраиваю его спящей, лишь бы была рядом. Его привлекает моя женственность, элегантность, красота. Нику все равно, где я радую его взор – живая в соседнем кресле или мертвая в гробу. С тобой иначе. 

 

\- Ребекка, пожалуйста, не надо.

 

\- Нет, надо. Ты не знаешь, что было, пока ты спал. Сколько ты спал – всего лет сорок? За тысячу лет он усыплял тебя раза три. Какой смысл держать мертвым того, от кого все время ждешь доказательств любви? Элайджа, ты никогда раньше не уезжал сам. Тем более так. Подумай, чем это кончится.

 

\- Ребекка, я принял решение. Пожалуйста, не отговаривай меня.

 

\- Да кто я такая… Тебе пора. Пора, он уже начинает выздоравливать. Иди ко мне.

 

Они обнимаются еще раз, как можно крепче. Перед долгой разлукой всегда получаются самые искренние объятия. Ник медленно собирается в живое существо. Условно живое. У них и впрямь осталось совсем немного времени.

 

Элайджа отстраняется, наскоро утирает лицо еще раз, оглядывается на нее и Ника напоследок и выскальзывает за дверь. Щелкает замок.

 

Вот и все.

 

Ребекка остается стоять там, где стояла. Тело Ника выгибается, выламывается, искореживается. Трещат кости, хрустят позвонки. Голова встает на место. Руки конвульсивно дергаются, но клинки мешают Нику вправить вывихнутое плечо. Он только скребет ногами по полу и несколько раз ударяется виском о ножку кресла. Когда наконец к нему возвращается сознание, Ник просто вскидывает руки вверх. Ладони рвутся окончательно – Ник с хриплым воем протаскивает их через рукоятки кинжалов. Наконец ему удается встать, схватившись за кресло.

 

Ник бледен так, как был бледен в день своей смерти, когда отец практически осушил его. Понять это можно только по коже лица – там еще остались чистые участки. Туловище и конечности залиты полностью. Даже кончики пальцев окрасились – под ногтями запеклась кровь. Почти весь запас впитался в пушистый ковер. Что-то выпил Элайджа, что-то осталось на одежде – в любом случае, Нику не хватает сил даже не то, чтобы нормально двигаться.

 

Ребекка понимает, что ее сестринский долг – подойти и помочь ему подняться, но она не двигается с места.

 

Ник неплохо справляется и сам. Он вздергивает тело в шаткое вертикальное положение. Попутно он берет один из кинжалов, но тот почти сразу выпадает из руки. Ник подбирает его с сиденья и медленно делает шаг к Ребекке. Потом еще и еще. Он держится за края шкафов, спинки стульев, край стола. Ребекка видит только, как странно он держит клинок, между пальцами – наверное, сжать ладонь он не может физически. Тело восстановилось достаточно, чтобы можно было двигаться, но для дальнейшего восстановления нужна кровь. И много.

 

Когда Ник подходит вплотную и встает перед ней, Ребекка смотрит ему в лицо.

 

Потолок не падает. За окном не ударяет молния. В трубы никто ниоткуда не трубит.

 

\- Ник, - одними губами проговаривает она. – Ник.

 

Ей больше нечего сказать. Ник в любом случае не выпустит ее живой. Хорошо, что она не ушла с Элайджей, иначе пришлось бы жить в постоянном страхе. А так – все случится быстро. Все всегда происходит очень быстро. Ник не такой человек, чтобы перед тем, как убить, наносить множество ударов в одно и то же место. Он ударит один раз.

 

Почему даже сейчас ей жальче его, чем себя?

 

Ребекка делает шаг. Она раздумывает, как лучше встать, чтобы все кончилось поскорее, и подходит к Нику вплотную. Она склоняет голову ему на плечо.

 

О. Кажется, это должно было быть быстро?

 

Обычно Ник бьет сильнее. На этот раз он ударяет в спину. Ребекка думает, что в этом Нику наверняка видится какая-то особая символика. Она надеется, что эта мысль станет последней – дальше начнется омертвение и сознание уплывет.

 

Но сознание не уплывает. Ник не попал. Кинжал вошел в спину не до конца. Ребекка чувствует страшную боль. У нее подгибаются ноги. Ник бьет во второй раз. На этот раз получается глубже, но сердце все еще остается нетронутым. Ребекка стонет. Кинжалы причиняют особые страдания, несравнимые с повреждениями от любого другого оружия. Хуже только кол из белого дуба. Ее счастье, что Ник не вспомнил о нем.

 

Ник меняет положение. Ребекка уже стоит на коленях перед ним, и чтобы добраться до ее сердца, Нику приходится присесть рядом. Кинжал наконец входит между ребрами.

 

Напоследок Ребекку осеняет – Ник не хотел доставлять ей лишних мучений, просто его не слушаются руки. Чтобы вколотить клинок ей в сердце, понадобилось надавливать на рукоятку пяткой левой ладони.


	3. Chapter 3

Ребекка просыпается через несколько часов.

 

Она, конечно, всегда мечтала пробудиться ранним утром от прикосновений привлекательного мужчины. Но не в пять утра, не от прикосновений родного брата и не от того, что из ее груди вытащили клинок.

 

Все выходит по-бытовому просто. Ник молча поит ее кровью и отпускает в ванную. Там Ребекка кое-как приводит себя в божеский вид, а когда выходит в комнату, Ник предлагает ей пойти по магазинам.

 

Сначала, конечно, Ребекка его выгоняет.

 

Потом она обдумывает все, как следует. Она с самого начала знала, что получит клинок в сердце за свое предательство. Ник был открытой книгой. Тем более, учитывая, что она натворила, Ник был к ней редкостно милосерден. В глубине души Ребекка не сомневалась, что проспит минимум полгода.

 

Но нет, она жива, относительно здорова, а у Ника если не виноватый вид, то по меньшей мере сконфуженный.

 

Значит, они ничего друг другу не должны.

 

Поэтому часов в десять утра Ребекка, нарядившись и приведя себя в полный порядок, стучится в квартиру Ника. Когда Ник открывает дверь, он тоже при полном параде. Судя по всему, он ее ждал.

 

Как все-таки это прекрасно – быть в обществе людей, которые так хорошо тебя знают.

 

В магазине Ребекка, которая ненавидит выбирать одежду, примеряет платья с жизнерадостной улыбкой. Ник, который тоже терпеть не может магазины, сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и изображает полное восхищение.

 

\- Ты великолепна, сестра.

 

\- В самом деле? Мне тоже нравится. Смотри, у этой модели открытая спина. Настолько, что это даже неприлично.

 

\- Не так неприлично, как клинок под лопаткой. Хотя тебе идет и то, и другое.

 

Ребекка удивленно приподнимает брови. Ник улыбается сладко, но коротко. Ребекка упирает руки в бока.

 

\- Так ты признаешь, что был неправ?

 

\- Если ты признаешь, что была неправа.

 

\- Я была права, Ник. Ты сам это знаешь. Заметь, несмотря ни на что, я осталась с тобой.

 

\- Из страха, а не из любви.

 

\- Как будто ты умеешь это различать.

 

Ребекка крутится перед зеркалом. Платье действительно сидит неплохо. Она могла бы быть чутче к переживаниям Ника, это правда. Но в том, как ее убийца ждет от нее же сочувствия, есть нечто отталкивающее и трогательное одновременно.

 

Ник жует губами. Когда он заговаривает, его тон с высокомерно-шутливого меняется на траурно-серьезный.

 

\- Ты всегда выбираешь его.

 

О, ну конечно. Ее несчастный завистливый брат. Элайджа и тут – самая больная мозоль. Это так печально, что даже немножко смешно. Мать считала Элайджу самым разумным и взрослым из них. Отец, который обычно никого не слушал, с Элайджей иногда советовался. Девицы в их деревне, которые каким-то чудом не успели влюбиться в Финна, вешались на Элайджу. Первая любовь Ника, независимая гордячка, отдалась Элайдже за сараем их же дома и в процессе кричала так, что слышала вся деревня. Вторая любовь Ника в пылу ссоры залепила Нику пощечину, сопроводив это обвинениями «почему ты не можешь быть таким, как твой брат». Марсель Нику начал хамить лет в пятнадцать, а перед Элайджей благоговел и в пятьдесят. Самому Нику жилось бы, наверное, куда легче, если бы ему удалось Элайджу возненавидеть. Увы, этого не произошло.

 

Словом, Нику можно посочувствовать.

 

Ребекка вздыхает и бессильно разводит руками. Ей нечего возразить.

 

\- Да, я люблю его. Иногда даже больше, чем тебя.

 

Ник дергается так, как будто она его ударила. Лицо у него становится совсем беспомощным. Ребекка опускается на колени рядом с креслом и, ласково улыбаясь, берет его руку в свои.

 

\- Прости, пожалуйста. Мне захотелось подразнить тебя. Не заставляй меня выбирать, вы оба – мои любимые братья.

 

\- Теперь у тебя только один брат.

 

\- У меня их двое. Всегда было и всегда будет, что бы вы ни вытворяли.

 

Ребекка ждет ответа, но Ник молчит. Ребекка встает и снова возвращается к зеркалу. Она кокетливо подмигивает Нику. Тот закатывает глаза.

 

\- Мы берем, - твердо говорит Ребекка продавцу, привычно не глядя на ценник.

 

***

 

Первое время Ребекке кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Даже не так – изменилось в лучшую сторону.

 

Ребекка привыкла считать, что старший брат – необходимое условие их с Ником счастливого существования. По многим причинам. Но сейчас, когда они оказываются вдвоем, им вполне комфортно. Последние полгода они считали Элайджу мертвым. Думать, что их брат никогда не вернется, было ужасно, но сейчас Ребекка понимает, что с Эладжей все в порядке, он придет за ними рано или поздно – просто сейчас в своеобразном отпуске. Раньше Элайджа уходил от них только в летаргию. Видеть его мертвым и не видеть вообще, но знать, что он жив и здоров и все еще любит их – разные вещи. Второе дается гораздо легче.

 

Во всяком случае, Ребекка абсолютно уверена, что брат до сих пор любит их обоих. Что по этому поводу думает Ник, ей неизвестно. Эту тему они больше не обсуждают.

 

Итак, Элайджа оставил их по собственной воле – впервые за последнее тысячелетие – и все идет не так плохо, как могло бы. Ник, как всегда после ее воскрешений, ведет себя дружелюбно и мило. Все же какая-то совесть у него осталась, во всяком случае, когда речь заходит о страданиях близких. Поэтому у Ребекки есть больше свободного времени, на танцах ей позволяют соглашаться на предложения потанцевать с другими мужчинами, а днем она может оставаться дома, если Ник куда-то собирается. Он не таскает ее за собой, как на привязи. Это утешает.

 

Что касается Ника – Ребекка уверена, что объективно отъезд Элайджи не пойдет ему на пользу, но сам Ник должен быть счастлив. В основном потому, что само присутствие Элайджи – гарантированное ощущение скованности. Точно так же себя вели Финн и отец; Элайджа мягче, но ненамного. Ты будешь выглядеть, как он посчитает приемлемым, вести себя так, как он посчитает правильным, есть столько, сколько он посчитает допустимым. Это каждый раз происходит как-то само собой. Сейчас их любимого надзирателя рядом нет, можно расслабиться. Ник и расслабляется, но чувствует ли себя от этого лучше – непонятно. Действия брата напоминают Ребекке беготню курицы без головы: нечто нескоординированное, бесцельное, но очень энергичное.

 

Интересно, счастлив ли Элайджа. В конце концов, все это затевалось, чтобы хоть один из них почувствовал себя счастливым.

 

Ребекка ждет письма, но гонца все нет и нет.

 

Однажды они встречают Стефана Сальваторе. Это молодой человек с некрасиво выступающей нижней челюстью. Все остальное в нем очень привлекательно. Он кажется совсем юным, хотя живет на свете не первое десятилетие.

 

Смешно, но у Стефана есть черта, которую мало кто сохраняет с возрастом. Ника годы изуродовали. Дело не в том, что он приобрел морщинистую кожу, глаза потускнели, а золотые волосы поблекли. Ник так же красив, и ему так же не дашь больше тридцати – в их время юноши старели быстрее, чем в прошлом веке, так что и Ник, и Элайджа законсервировались в той своей красоте, скорее красоте молодых мужчин, чем взрослых мальчиков. Стефан с его белой кожей, послушными прядями, мягким голосом – он больше похож на детей своего века, на хрупкого юношу-аристократа.

 

Но он цепляет их с Ником взгляд не поэтому. Вернее, не только поэтому.

 

Стефан живет долго. Достаточно давно, чтобы успеть хорошо нагрешить – особенно с его привычками и пороками. Любое лицо быстро теряет невинность. Чем более дурную жизнь ты ведешь, тем раньше твои черты искажают неприятные гримасы, меняется мимика. Ник необратимо изменился уже на пятый год бессмертия. Ребекка продержалась дольше, но и ее лицо, если хорошо приглядеться, малоприятно. То, что стало с Коулом и Финном, а тем более с Майклом, не стоит даже упоминать.

 

Этой участи избежал только Элайджа.

 

Их брат не выглядит невинным, у него не ангельское лицо, но он похож на героя лирических баллад. Честного, открытого, хладнокровного и любящего – это рыцарственный образ ему подходит как нельзя лучше. И тем более странно раз за разом обнаруживать, что скрывается за этим фасадом.

 

Когда Стефан подходит к ним с Ником в баре, они оба сразу замечают его. А когда понимают, что за рыцарственным образом скрывается натуральный потрошитель, их восторг только возрастает. Разница в том, что Ребекка понимает, откуда этот восторг берется, а Ник до сих пор отказывается признавать очевидное.

 

Стефан уверен, что он сам навязался Ребекке, что он сам с таким трудом заслужил уважение Ника. Милый молодой человек. Он бы, наверное, очень огорчился, узнав, что не он познакомился с двумя своими теперешними добрыми друзьями, а они издалека узнали его. Стефану не нужно было даже открывать рот.

 

Разумеется, Ребекка поцеловала его через неделю после знакомства, а через две легла с ним в постель.

 

Разумеется, Ник потащил его в первый же бордель, который им встретился, и долго восхищался неопытностью мальчишки.

 

Уродись Стефан женщиной, они бы просто поменялись роями, только и всего. Ребекка стала бы наставницей, Ник – любовником. Они оба всегда были одержимы тем, чтобы испортить невинность, и восхищались, если невинность в конце концов оказывалась с гнильцой. Стефан начал гнить давно, еще до их появления. Ко всему прочему, он быстро учился. За пару недель он перенял у Ника многие его привычки, с радостью участвовал в любых кровавых развлечениях и чем охотнее поддавался на провокации, тем скорее Ник терял к нему интерес. Но затем молодой человек вдруг упирался рогом, вдруг заводил разговор о неправильности происходящего, замыкался в себе, и Ник снова готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы вынудить мальчика на новые гнусности. Ник был скверным гувернером. Стефан, конечно, этимологию этой дружбы не понимал. Он знал только, что Ник по-своему привязался к нему, но, видимо, думал, что по-другому Ник любить не умеет. В сущности, Стефан был прав.

 

А вот Ребеккой Стефан увлекся всерьез. В ней он, кажется, видел не только любовницу, но и наставницу, и предмет сыновнего восхищения. Это было уже серьезно. Стефан, юный идеалист, может оказаться настолько наивным, что полюбит ее.

 

Ребекка тоже тянется к нему. Когда рядом другой мужчина, проще отвлечься о мыслях о смерти предыдущего. Марсель до сих пор с ней. Первое время она не могла ни думать о других, ни ложиться с ними. Но с тех пор, как уехал Элайджа, оставаться наедине с Ником слишком тяжело. Им обоим нужен кто-то третий.

 

Сейчас Стефан у нее. Он дремлет, но под опущенными веками мягко ворочаются глазные яблоки. Ребекка разглядывает его лицо, длинное худощавое тело. Марсель не похож на него ничем. И это очень, очень хорошо.

 

\- Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, - просит Ребекка, грациозно опуская голову на соседнюю подушку. Ей рассказать нечего. Она живет долго, но очень однообразно. От чужих воспоминаний всегда веет чем-то живым, свежим.

 

\- Я не хочу вспоминать ничего плохого, - тихо произносит Стефан и поворачивается набок, к ней лицом. Ребекка поводит плечом.

 

\- Не надо рассказов о трагической любви, погибшей матери. Вспомни какие-нибудь бытовые мелочи. Легкую историю о том, как вы запускали бумажного змея в детстве или ходили рыбачить на соседний пруд.

 

Лицо Стефана выражает почти суеверный ужас.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

 

Ребекка искренне смеется.

 

\- Глупый, все мальчишки запускают змеев и рыбачат. У всех юношей бывает трагическая любовь. И у большинства наших соплеменников мертвы родители.

 

Стефан мрачнеет. Даже это ему идет.

 

– Ты права. У меня был воздушный змей, а возле нашего поместья был пруд. Мы часто играли там с братом.

 

Поместье, брат. Прекрасно.

 

\- И я любил женщину, которая этого не стоила.

 

Очевидно, у Стефана это вошло в привычку.

 

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво вздыхает Ребекка, - я передумала. Ты хороший рассказчик, но я  - плохой слушатель. Расскажи эту историю Нику. Ему нравятся эпосы на датские темы.

 

\- Ребекка, не обижай меня. Все-таки речь о моей жизни.

 

Ребекке становится стыдно. Она извинительно целует Стефана.

 

\- Прости, прости, хороший мой. Просто я, кажется, могу рассказать эту историю за тебя. Ты был влюблен. Та влюбленность была первой, самой чистой, самой восторженной. Девушка, которая завоевала твое сердце, считала, что куда веселее будет, если к вашей паре добавится третий участник. Тогда она совратила твоего брата. Он был старшим или младшим?

 

\- Старшим.

 

\- Старшим. Тем более. Не идти же против него. Ты терпел. В конце концов она не только встала между вами, но и обратила обоих в вампиров, а потом сбежала. Больше ты ее не видел, а с братом с тех пор вы стали врагами. Попутно пострадали ваши отец и мать – возможно, от ваших же рук. Теперь ты скитаешься по всему свету в одиночестве.

 

\- Это смешно?

 

\- Нет, это очень печально. Но не безнадежно. Перед тобой – бесконечно долгая жизнь, твой брат тоже не умрет, по крайней мере, от старости. Однажды вы помиритесь, а ссора просто сотрется из памяти, как будто ее никогда не было.

 

\- Вряд ли.

 

\- Уверяю, так и будет.

 

Стефан подбирается и садится. Ребекка думает, что он встанет и уйдет, и на всякий случай приникает грудью к его спине, надеясь удержать. Но Стефан не поднимается. Кажется, ему совсем не до Ребекки.

 

\- Ты угадала почти все, - спокойно и очень ровно говорит он. – Я был любимцем отца. Мы с братом дружили с детства. Он никогда не был моим учителем или авторитетом – просто другом, равным. Когда появилась та женщина… Она хотела, чтобы мы оба принадлежали ей, но меня любила больше. Она обратила меня и сбежала. Я убил отца. Я заставил брата стать мне подобным. Наши пути давно разошлись, но я слышал о нем – говорят, он превратился в изувера. Что стало со мной, ты знаешь сама. Ты утверждаешь, что мы помиримся. О каком примирении может быть речь, если я виноват… да во всем?

 

Ребекка гладит Стефана по плечам и шее, но лицо ее совершенно невозмутимо. Ей не грустно. Горести Стефана напоминают ей переживания пятиклассника, получившего двойку и уверенного, что родители его не простят. Все, что она может сделать – притвориться, что разделяет его трагедию.

 

\- Стефан, ты еще дитя. Ты вырастешь, но это будет позже. Из ситуации, в которой ты оказался, есть три выхода.

 

Стефан чуть поворачивает голову. Он слушает, и слушает внимательно. Ребекка понимающе улыбается. Юноша явно не рассчитывал услышать от нее, красавицы из бара, ничего подобного.

 

\- Ты можешь поступить, как смелый, благородный и добрый человек. Найди брата и убей его. Молчи, выслушай до конца. Это труп, который ходит, как живые, дышит, как живые, потому что так привык, и даже ест, как живые. А потом он ест тех, кто еще действительно жив. В этом нет ни романтики, ни эстетики. Просто мертвые люди едят живых людей. Согласись, это противоестественно.

 

Стефан ничего не отвечает, но Ребекка и не ждет ответа.

 

\- Затем, когда ты избавишься от него, примись за свою трагическую любовь. Это будет труднее. Когда закончишь с ней, дай волю чувству вины и кинься на кол. Или на меч. Нет никакой разницы, хотя второе будет выглядеть гораздо возвышеннее.

 

Стефан слушает ее с печальной улыбкой. Ребекка продолжает:

 

\- Так ты поступишь, если действительно хочешь искупить вину. Если нет, тогда остается еще два пути. Можно вернуться, постараться возродить то, что осталось от вашего, не сомневаюсь, славного и знатного семейства. Если ты проявишь настойчивость, брат пойдет тебе навстречу. Вы ладили прежде? Значит, поладите снова.

 

\- Смерть меняет все.

 

\- Да глупости. Если живые люди любили друг друга, смерть их только скрепляет. Если и при жизни вы сосали друг из друга кровь, то после обращения вы просто будете делать это не метафорически.

 

\- Вы с Клаусом любили друг друга?

 

\- Нет. - Ребекка отвечает, не задумываясь. Это очень простой вопрос. – Стефан, мы давно живем. Чем дальше отходит детство, тем слаще воспоминания о нем, потому что память подменяет определенные моменты. Я помню, как Ник спасал меня от грозы. Наш брат помнит, как Ник забирался к нему в постель за утешением… Да, у нас есть еще один брат. Мы редко говорим о нем, просто имей в виду, что мы с Ником никогда не были одни.

 

\- Я не понимаю, как это противоречит тому, что сказал я.

 

\- Стефан, наши воспоминания о детстве и юности приукрашены. Мы помним то, что помнить удобно. Когда мне было двенадцать лет, я швырнула стрелу Нику в лицо. Я целилась в глаз. Ник этого не помнит, он предпочитает годами обсасывать воспоминания о том, как я вступалась за него перед отцом. Как ты считаешь, Стефан, если люди любят друг друга, они будут пытаться друг друга покалечить?

 

\- Любовь бывает разной.

 

\- Любовь не гордится, не бесчинствует, не мыслит зла. Перечитай. Как это относится ко мне и Нику?

 

\- Ты обобщаешь. Каждый может вспылить.

 

\- Я не вспылила. Я хотела сделать его калекой. Он тогда сильно обидел меня. Мы были жестокими детьми, нам нравилось друг друга мучить. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Мы привыкли считать, что любим друг друга и всегда любили, но это не любовь. Я даже не знаю, как это называется.

 

Стефан закатывает глаза. Он раздражен. Ребекка – нет. Она давно не говорила так откровенно ни с кем посторонним и чувствует возбуждение - скорее умственное, чем эмоциональное. У нее были столетия, чтобы передумать все это, и она хочет наконец-то сказать это вслух. Стефан обрывает ее.

 

\- Вы с Клаусом не можете ненавидеть друг друга. Я видел, как вы переглядываетесь, как вы ладите в обычное время. Он отзывается о тебе иногда досадливо, но не более того.

 

\- Я и не говорю, что мы равнодушны друг к другу. Нас многое объединяет. Временами нас захлестывает обожание. Но это не любовь.

 

\- Во всяком случае, мы с моим братом любили… ту женщину. А теперь все прошло.

 

\- Вы ее идеализировали. А еще она вас возбуждала. А еще вас возбуждала тайна встреч, взгляды украдкой, пока брат не видит, и скрытое противостояние.

 

\- Не хочу слышать слова «брат» и «возбуждение» в одном предложении.

 

\- Ты все понимаешь буквально.

 

Почувствовав ее досаду, Стефан извинительно вздыхает. Он сползает на пол и усаживается возле кровати, запрокинув голову на матрас.

 

\- А третий выход?

 

\- Самый очевидный и самый простой. Оставить все, как есть.

 

Ребекка не говорит этого, но Стефан понимает и так. Он опускает плечи и как будто становится меньше, как будто сжимается в комок. Ребекка поглаживает его по голове.

 

\- Ты считаешь меня трусом? – тихо спрашивает молодой человек. Ребекка мягко улыбается ему. Она молчит. Стефан оказывается достаточно разумен, чтобы не повторять вопрос. К сожалению, он действительно трус, как и очень многие люди, но Ребекка не хочет говорить это вслух. Она давно заметила, что все, проговоренное в чужом присутствии, почему-то становится правдой. Может быть, поэтому она часто говорит братьям, что любит их. Говорила. Последнее время ей немного не до этого.

 

Стефан встряхивает головой.

 

\- Видишь, я рассказал то, что тебе не хотелось слушать. Достаточно трагизма на сегодня. Сделаем вид, что обсуждали что-нибудь более приятное.

 

Ребекка пожимает плечами. Можно и так. Стефан оборачивается к ней и живо предлагает:

 

\- Давай повеселимся. Позовем Ника.

 

\- Мне нравится видеть твою улыбку, - признается Ребекка. У юноши и впрямь очень открытое лицо сейчас – смотреть на него легко и приятно. Стефан после ее слов улыбается шире. – Но, дорогой, я редко присоединяюсь к вашему с Ником веселью. К тому же ты наверняка заметил, что вчера Ник вел себя странно, а к ночи уже оставил тебя. Раньше, чем обычно.

 

\- Тебя с нами не было.

 

\- Я была с Ником столетиями, немножко-то знаю родного брата.

 

\- Сколько же тебе лет? – тихо спрашивает Стефан. Кажется, только теперь до него начинает доходить. Ребекка треплет его по волосам.

 

\- Неприлично задавать женщинам такие вопросы. Скажем так, я немного старше тебя. Не смущайся, встречаться с престарелой теткой – давно уже норма, а не моветон.

 

\- Я не смущаюсь. Та девушка… женщина, с которой мы… словом, она тоже была намного старше нас.

 

\- Стефан, я не ревнива, но тебе пора отучаться упоминать в моем присутствии других женщин.

 

\- И это называется – не ревнива?

 

\- Ну, знаешь ли. По сравнению с Ником я – ангел.

 

Они смеются. Стефан запрокидывает голову, широко раскрывает рот, показывая чистые белые зубы. Он явно не курит современные папиросы, вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь курил. Ребекка не видела его пьяным. Какие же тогда у Стефана пороки?

 

А, да, такие же, как у одного ее старого знакомого – дурные женщины, кровь и лишние муки совести.

 

\- Ты начала говорить о Клаусе. Почему он не присоединится к нам?

 

\- Потому что мы в постели, мой дорогой, а я не хочу, чтобы в спальне ко мне присоединялся брат.

 

\- Мы давно не в постели.

 

Боже мой, какой настойчивый юноша. И какой любопытный.

 

\- Хорошо. Можешь позвать Ника, но уверяю, он будет в скверном настроении. Если вообще сможет выйти к тебе. Мой брат, знаешь ли, не всегда такой благодушный добряк.

 

\- Да в чем дело?

 

\- Стефан, посмотри за окно – полнолуние. Луна еще не вошла в силу, но вот-вот войдет. Мой брат зависим от многих вещей, в том числе – от лунного цикла. Только не проболтайся ему, Ник заботится о своей репутации всесильного чудовища.

 

Стефан подбирается и усаживается поудобнее.

 

\- Расскажи! – требует он с совершенно детским упрямым выражением. «Я требую сказку, няня, сказку! Немедленно!». Ребекка улыбается. Да, в детстве у мальчика явно была и няня, и поместье – золотой ребенок из обеспеченной семьи. Марсель, будучи маленьким, никогда ничего не требовал. Только оставить его в покое.

 

\- Ты же был против трагических историй.

 

\- Это ты была против. А я всегда за. В детстве я любил слушать страшилки, а потом… - Стефан немного краснеет, чуть-чуть – как у всех сытых вампиров, его кожа розовеет и становится почти человеческой. Просто всем, чтобы согреться, нужно выпить разное количество. Элайджа редко напивается, как следует, - из сентиментальных соображений, поэтому кожа у него ледяная и бледная. У Ника и Стефана она приятного теплого оттенка. Ребекка хитро улыбается, заметив его смущение. Стефан сдавленно договаривает: - … я таскал у отцовской любовницы готические романы.

 

Ребекка присвистывает. Надо же, какие разные у них воспоминания о детстве. Она научилась читать, только примерив образ дворянки.

 

\- Готические романы, мой дорогой? И что же ты, зачитывался Удольфскими тайнами? Грозовым, прости меня, Господи, перевалом?

 

\- Не смейся! Зря я тебе рассказал!

 

\- Боже мой, если тебе нравилась английская готика, моя история тебе тоже понравится. Я даже могу добавить туда вереск. В ней тоже есть семейное проклятие, чудовища, демоническая женщина и страшная тайна. Собственно, вся история – одна большая страшная тайна, поэтому не вздумай заговорить при Нике на эту тему.

 

\- Да, да! Рассказывай!

 

\- Хорошо, но потом не проси меня оставить ночник, потому что боишься засыпать один!

 

\- Я не собираюсь спать один, Ребекка. Иди сюда.

 

Она переворачивается на живот, Стефан подползает к ней. Они долго и медленно целуются. Ребекка думает, что давно не ощущала такого радостного ожидания – сейчас к ней прикасается тот, кому она доверяет, а скоро она расскажет ему историю, о которой обычно никому не говорит. Братья всегда были против, чтобы она выносила сор из избы, и Ребекка давно привыкла ни с кем не обсуждать то, что происходит у них в семье. Но иногда очень нужно, чтобы выслушал кто-то посторонний. Она пробовала ходить на исповедь, рассказывать священнику о наболевшем – подменяя факты, даты, о чем-то упоминая только намеками. Сейчас нет смысла скрываться, можно говорить свободно, а она очень скучала по этому.

 

\- Так вот, эта история будет очень похожей на твою. С некоторыми изменениями, потому что не все братья так дружны, как были вы, и не все ссоры в мире происходят из-за женщин. У меня было пятеро братьев. Трое считай, что мертвы – Ник сам их убил. Еще одного зовут Элайджей. Я рассказываю это не для того, чтобы ты осуждал Ника – он гораздо лучше, чем ты можешь представить, и гораздо хуже, чем ты о нем думаешь. Ник приходится мне и Элайдже неродным братом, мать зачала его от какого-то оборотня. Оборотни, как ты, наверное, знаешь, оборачиваются каждое полнолуние.

 

\- Клаус не оборачивается?

 

\- Клаус – особый случай. Ник оборачивался только однажды, в момент активации проклятия. Когда отец с Элайджей увидели, во что превращается наш любимый Ник, отец провел особый ритуал. Не знаю, как это сказать, чтобы звучало понятно и не слишком высокопарно, - он связал волчью часть его натуры. Странный пример, но ты слышал о том, как в древнем Китае девушкам бинтовали ноги? Нога выламывалась и приобретала форму, которую потом воспевали поэты. На деле ногу просто бинтовали так туго, что со стопой происходили необратимые изменения – она скрючивалась, пережималась, кости начинали расти иначе. Ходить обладательницы такой ножки могли с большим трудом. Отец сделал примерно то же самое, но с психикой - я думаю, что за превращения во многом ответственна именно психика, не только физиология. Ник уже к тому моменту был довольно силен, отец не справлялся один. Он позвал Элайджу. Элайджа был послушным сыном. Пока они удерживали Ника, мать прочитала заклинание, и оборачиваться Ник перестал. Вместо этого его начало ломать в полнолуния. В разные периоды это проходило по-разному, иногда легче, иногда тяжелее. Его выворачивало наизнанку, ломались кости, тело пыталось измениться, но ничего не получалось. Иногда менялось частично. Например, какой-нибудь внутренний орган. Волчья печень в человеческом организме приживается плохо. Человек бы давно умер, но Ник, счастливец, был бессмертен, поэтому кончались такие ночи кровавой рвотой, вылезающими в самых неподходящих местах костях, а в следующем месяце все повторялось - словом, боль непереносимая. Элайджа к тому моменту уже давно понял, насколько был неправ в истории с ритуалом, поэтому пытался искупить вину. Он даже нашел способ синтезировать специальное средство, которое сглаживало симптомы, снимало боль и иногда помогало пережить приступ относительно спокойно. И до появления средства, и после он проводил рядом с Ником часы, пока пытки не заканчивались.

 

Стефан слушает внимательно и не перебивает. Ребекка не смотрит на него. Она говорит спокойно, размеренно и немного напевно, будто и в самом деле рассказывает сказку.

 

\- Ты переживаешь, что тебя не простит брат, которого ты всего-то сделал вампиром. Ник умудрился простить все перечисленное. Ему было удобнее винить во всем отца, чем лишиться Элайджи. Никто так не опекал Ника. Мать обожала его, когда он был ребенком, но забросила, стоило Нику подрасти. Отец его ненавидел. Другим братьям не было до него дела, а я его жалела, но и только. Элайджа буквально заменил всех и вся. Трудно ненавидеть человека, который буквально за руку проводит тебя через ад каждый месяц. Это ли не любовь? Волей-неволей начнешь ассоциировать одно с другим, а потом и путать.

 

Стефан непонимающе фыркает. Счастливый молодой человек – ничего, у него все еще впереди. Ребекка прищуривается, и Стефан тут же замирает, изображая, что застегивает рот на молнию и выбрасывает ключ.

 

\- Однажды Ник узнал, что есть способ избавиться если не от проклятия оборотня, то по крайней мере от связки. Это могло бы прекратить все его многолетние мучения. Нужна была жертва, и подходящая скоро нашлась. Это была совсем молоденькая девчонка. Очень неприятная девчонка. Ты неплохо успел узнать Ника – представь его женщиной. Неудивительно, что Ник видел ее насквозь. У него не было на ее счет никаких иллюзий, но он хотел повеселиться перед тем, как оторвать девчонке голову, и поначалу его только обрадовало, что в игру включился Элайджа. Все эти ухаживания за одной девушкой – приятное занятие. Интригует, будоражит. Но Элайджа влюбился.

 

Стефана, судя по лицу, сказка увлекла. Чем больше Ребекка говорит на излюбленную тему, тем больше приоткрывается рот Стефана – очень мягкий и красивый рот. Ребекка, не удержавшись, коротко целует его, и Стефан удивленно моргает.

 

 - Это была великая любовь. И трагическая, разумеется – все, как ты любишь, и почти так же, как было у вас. Той девушке льстило, что за ней ухаживают двое. Ее звали иначе, но я буду называть ее Кэти.

 

\- Ту женщину звали так же, - шелестит Стефан.

 

\- Видишь, сколько совпадений. Разница в том, что Ник не был в нее влюблен. Он хотел использовать девчонку для ритуала. У нее была редкая кровь. Тебе не нужно знать подробностей, но подходила для жертвоприношения только она. Кроме того, Ника выводила из себя мечтательная физиономия Элайджи. Если ты еще не понял, мой брат очень ревнив. Сама же Кэти была дурной девушкой, Стефан. Я говорю это не потому, что ревную; нет, она действительно была подлым, эгоистичным, самовлюбленным и лживым существом. А еще она очень хотела жить. Элайджа уже через несколько недель был полностью ей предан. Ты не знаешь моего брата… строго говоря, обоих моих братьев ты не знаешь… но поверь на слово: Элайджа имеет несчастливый талант влюбляться надолго, всей душой, полностью отдаваясь человеку, который заслужил его привязанность. И эта привязанность скоро вытесняет из его сердца все остальное. Ради Кэти он быстро забыл о многолетних мучениях Ника. Он пытался помочь ей бежать, но девица оказалась прыткой и справилась сама.

 

Стефан все еще молчит. Он смотрит в пол и явно думает не об этой Кэти, не о братьях Ребекки и не об этой истории вообще. Ребекка смотрит в потолок. Она уже сказала больше, чем собиралась – зачем останавливаться.

 

Когда-нибудь она все-таки напишет книгу, посвященную всем женщинам Элайджи – бывшим и грядущим.

 

\- Кэти исчезла. Ритуал не состоялся. Повторить его можно было нескоро – все эти сложности, связанные с положением небесных тел и тому подобного. Ведьмины загадки… Так или иначе, Нику предстояло ближайшие пятьсот лет переживать ежемесячную ломку. Элайджа мог бы остаться целым и невредимым, но, услышав о побеге Кэти, он совершил глупость – улыбнулся. Поскольку это готический роман, счастливого конца не будет. Джонатан Харкер не покинет замок живым. Ник отправил нашего брата в сон на несколько лет. Пятнадцать, десять – я не помню.

 

\- Такое возможно? – тихо уточняет Стефан.

 

\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио! Здесь история заканчивается. Ник до сих пор становится сам не свой в полнолуние, хотя он нашел средство сделать приступы гораздо слабее. Поэтому вряд ли он выйдет к тебе. Ближайшие пару дней ему надо побыть одному.

 

\- Подожди, - вдруг нахмуривается Стефан, - значит, я зря сегодня явился? Ребекка, я могу оставить вас вдвоем на несколько суток. Побудь с ним.

 

\- Я с ним не останусь, - тихо улыбается Ребекка. – С некоторых пор у него есть средство, чтобы убить меня. Наверняка в бреду у него появится такое желание.

 

\- Ник никогда…

 

\- Да, но сейчас ему будет очень больно. Ты же не станешь гладить бешеную собаку, надеясь, что от ласки она успокоится? А сил, чтобы его удержать, у меня не хватит.

 

\- Разве вас с Элайджей обратили не одновременно? Вы одинаково стары.

 

\- Стефан, мой милый, дело не в физических силах. Просто мой брат – другой.

 

Да, ее брат – другой. В одно из полнолуний, когда они жили в лесах, а не в комфортном доме, нужно было придумать, куда девать Ника во время ломки. Ник сам предложил заброшенный подвал – нечто вроде землянки. Раньше, в войну, там хранили оружие. Стены были толстыми, из-под земли не доносилось никаких звуков. Ее братья спустились в землянку вместе. Ребекка ждала сутки, а когда сошла вниз проверить, обнаружила Элайджу, который придерживал Нику голову. Из разлома в черепе виднелся мозг. Приступ был тяжелым, Ник плохо себя контролировал, а Элайджа пытался помешать ему выйти из подземелья, потому что на лунном свете стало бы только хуже.

 

Ребекка просто не сможет разбить Нику голову. У нее не поднимется рука. Может быть, поэтому ее мнение Ник ни в грош не ставит, а к Элайдже прислушивается.

 

Они проводят еще какое-то время в молчании, каждый думает о своем. Они сами не замечают, как все это перетекает в поцелуй, потом Стефан оказывается на постели, Ребекка раздвигает ноги…

 

А потом раздается стук в дверь. Короткий и гулкий.

 

Стефан скатывается с нее и принимается надевать штаны. Ребекка хмыкает. Она встает неспешно, вальяжно. Стук повторяется – громкий, требовательный. Уже подходя к двери, Ребекка слышит сдавленную ругань. Она совершенно не удивлена.

 

За дверью обнаруживается Ник. Он в кое-как накинутой рубашке и домашних же штанах. Он явно никуда не выходил и выходить не собирался. Лицо Ника выглядит, мягко говоря, недовольным.

 

\- Какого черта? – шипит он, вталкивая Ребекку в коридор. Ладонь проезжается по ее обнаженной груди. Это не то что стыдно – неуютно. – Сколько можно орать? Невозможно уснуть.

 

Ребекка закрывает за ним дверь и проходит в комнату. Ник идет следом. Он знает, что в комнате Стефан, и к тому моменту, как они оказываются внутри, успевает натянуть вежливую улыбку. Стефан сидит на кровати, сложив ручки на коленях, как на домашнем уроке. Глаза у него невинные-невинные. Ребекка принимается одеваться. С некоторых пор у нее новый халат – в старом осталась малоприятная дыра на спине.

 

\- Друг мой, - подчеркнуто вежливо цедит Ник, - Ребекка не предупредила тебя, что мне надо выспаться сегодня? Попробовать, по крайней мере.

 

\- Предупредила… - недоуменно тянет Стефан и косится на Ребекку. Та вздыхает сквозь зубы. Лицо Ника становится хищным.

 

\- А. Вот как. Этого следовало ожидать, но я почему-то надеялся, что моя сестра окажется менее болтливой.

 

Ребекка даже не оборачивается.

 

\- Ник, я просто сказала ему, что ты в последнее время не в настроении и лучше дать тебе побыть наедине с собой.

 

Лицо Ника озаряется удивленной радостью. Ребекка прекрасно знает, что ничего хорошего эта радость не означает. Ник издает раздумчивый возглас, подходит к кровати и, сев рядом со Стефаном, поворачивает его к себе за подбородок.

 

\- Ты редкостно смазлив, мой мальчик. Понимаю, почему Бекка не смогла удержаться. С таким лицом, как у тебя, нужно работать священником. Приход бы процветал.

 

Конечно, Ник. Давай плюнем еще и в церковь. Почему бы нет.

 

Мысленно Ребекка сколько угодно может иронизировать, но ей не смешно. Она делает шаг, чтобы остановить Ника, но не успевает, потому что брат приближает свое лицо к лицу Стефана и выдыхает ему почти в губы:

 

\- Ты доверяешь мне. Я – твой ближайший друг. Расскажи мне все, о чем вы с Беккой так мило болтали последний час. Только избавь от пересказа любовных нежностей.

 

Ребекка медленно оседает на стул. Надо было стереть Стефану память до того, как Ник заберется ему в голову. Даже она не думала, что это произойдет так скоро.

 

Ник уже несколько раз наказывал ее за болтливость, а за то, что она наговорила Стефану, накажет вдвойне.

 

\- Мы говорили о любви, - деревянным голосом загипнотизированного отзывается Стефан. – О моем прошлом. О вашем. О женщинах, семье… Мы обсуждали нравственные вопросы.

 

\- Вы обсуждали нравственные вопросы в постели? Милый мой, тебе и правда пора в семинарию. К тому же у тебя есть все склонности – тайну исповеди ты не выдаешь даже под гипнозом… И все-таки я хочу узнать, какую из наших семейных историй ты успел услышать. Там фигурировало упоминание оружия?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- И то хлеб, а то одному из своих любовников сестренка проболталась, как нас можно убить… Я спрошу проще. Что ты знаешь о нашей семье?

 

\- Вас было шестеро. Трое мертвы. В тебе кровь оборотня, и каждое полнолуние ты сходишь с ума. Ребекка боится тебя. Ты убил всех, кроме единственного, кто мог тебя урезонить. Он сейчас далеко.

 

Ник присвистывает.

 

\- Ребекка, я не знаю, как ты уложилась в сорок минут, но молодой человек в сжатой форме пересказал тысячелетие семейных распрей.

 

Ребекка все еще сидит на стуле. Она уже успела попрощаться со Стефаном. Она боится открывать рот. Она понятия не имеет, как отреагирует брат сегодня – его обычные реакции более предсказуемы. То, что с ним происходит сейчас, - другое дело.

 

\- Ник, остановись, - просит она. Просьба получается не отчаянной, а усталой. Она хочет только, чтобы Ник ушел и оставил Стефана в живых, а ее – в покое. – Хватит.

 

Ник морщится. Ее слабость его раздражает. Ника вообще раздражают чужие слабости, что было бы гораздо более терпимой чертой, признавай он собственные.

 

\- Сестричка, я не в настроении. Обычно мне нравится слушать твой умоляющий голос, но не сегодня. Попробуй что-то другое.

 

\- Ник, довольно. Иди к себе. Постарайся уснуть.

 

\- Уже лучше, но опять не то. Ты скатилась в образ гувернантки, а мне не нужна ни няня, ни учитель. Это могло бы сработать на нашем юном друге, но не на мне. Попытайся еще.

 

Ник кладет руку Стефану на шею. Он не сжимает пальцы, но Ребекка хорошо представляет, как это будет. У Стефана порвутся артерии, а обескровленный труп останется лежать на ее кровати. Стефан, ее внимательный слушатель, ее послушный мальчик. Совсем еще ребенок.

 

Ребекке приходит в голову идея, воплотить которую она вряд ли решилась бы при других обстоятельствах. Но если она сейчас ничего не придумает, Ник  что-нибудь придумает сам.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остановился, - произносит Ребекка со всей отстраненной холодностью, на которую способна. – Никлаус, достаточно.

 

Ник расцветает.

 

Он широко улыбается – на щеках опять появляются ямочки, но улыбка Нику не идет. Из-за худобы и формы лица полные губы смотрятся отталкивающе-порочно. Распущенность иногда бывает привлекательна, но не в его случае. Первые секунды три Ребекка испытывает облегчение – кажется, с выбором фразы она угадала. Но потом Ник открывает рот.

 

\- Очень хорошо, - хвалит он ее и кладет руку Стефану на плечо. -  Ради любопытства. Друг мой, попробуй повторить.

 

\- Клаус, достаточно. Остановись, - покорно повторяет Стефан.

 

\- «Ни». Мое имя начинается с этого слога. И построже, ты же не пастор, в самом деле.

 

\- Никлаус, достаточно. Остановись.

 

У Ребекки деревенеют губы. Буквально. Она не может ими шевелить.

 

Во-первых, сходство действительно пугающее. Именно в этот момент, когда лицо Стефана отображает то, что велел отобразить Ник, а голос сохраняет нужные интонации, сходство становится абсолютным.

 

Во-вторых, Ник тоже это замечает, и замечает – это мягко сказано. Он пытливо всматривается Стефану в глаза, как будто пытаясь что-то отыскать. И находит, очевидно. Потому что Ник приказывает Стефану оставаться на месте и уходит на кухню. Ребекка застывает на стуле безо всяких приказов. Она в любом случае не успеет вывести Стефана. И у нее в любом случае не хватит сил остановить брата.

 

Господи, да она даже эту фразу не смогла произнести так, чтобы прозвучало внушительно!

 

Когда Клаус возвращается, у него в руках – два длинных ножа. Хорошо заточенных, потому что Ребекка не готовила, а ножи и вся остальная посуда были в идеальном состоянии, когда она сюда въехала.  Ник бросает ножи на пол возле кровати и снова заглядывает Стефану в глаза. Они совершенно пустые – пока.

 

\- Ты внимательно слушаешь, Стефан?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Похвально. Я был твоим другом. Нет – ближе, больше. Ты влюблен? Что я говорю, конечно, ты влюблен… Итак, я был твоим другом, но предал тебя. Забрал все, что ты любил, например, эту женщину, - он указывает на Ребекку. Та не двигается. – Я изувечил ее, запер в подземелье и оставил иссыхать от голода. Ты хочешь моей смерти. Ты знаешь, что можешь убить меня голыми руками.

 

В лице Стефана появляется что-то новое. Это злость. Очень сильная, на грани с ненавистью. Эмоции, которые ему внушает Ник, суррогатные, они продлятся недолго, но Нику это и не нужно. Он говорит быстрее и, кажется, сам увлекается.

 

\- Ты ненавидишь меня. Ты презираешь меня. Ты считаешь меня подлым ублюдком без чести и достоинства, который висит у тебя на шее с детства и вытягивает жизнь, как паразит. Ты мог бы давно прихлопнуть меня и теперь сам удивляешься, что не сделал этого раньше. Ты… - Ник запинается, как будто это даже для него чересчур, - ты хочешь избавиться от меня.

 

Стефан смотрит куда-то Нику за плечо, а потом его взгляд фокусируется. А потом он отшвыривает Ника.

 

Ребекка в который раз убеждается, что реальная сила мало что значит в случаях, когда человек борется за правое дело. Стефан сейчас абсолютно уверен, что мстит за что-то дорогое, что у него отняли. Сила удара такова, что Ник врезается спиной в стену, обвалив по дороге столик с украшениями. Ребекка отступает к другой стене.

 

Ник смеется.

 

Он лежит на полу и хохочет в полный голос. Стефан оказывается рядом, Стефан поднимает его за горло, и смех превращается в бульканье. Стефан вздергивает Ника на ноги так легко, как будто тот ничего не весит, а потом вжимает в стену. Он пытается его задушить?

 

Ник, естественно, задыхаться не планирует. Он ждет, пока Стефан сделает что-нибудь еще, но, не дождавшись, выбрасывает руку и притягивает Стефана вплотную за ключицу. Стефан вскрикивает.

 

\- Это делается не так, - очень тихо и очень серьезно замечает Ник и запускает руку Стефану куда-то в район желудка. Стефан падает Нику на грудь. Тот придерживает его, не давая свалиться на пол. Сейчас Ник кажется задумчивым, немного отрешенным и разочарованным.

 

\- Это все? – осведомляется он у макушки Стефана, но вдруг издает дикий вопль. Стефан, смелый мальчик, когтями взрезает кожу и мясо в районе поясницы и, судя по всему, добирается до позвоночника. Потому что у Ника подкашиваются ноги и он падает, увлекая за собой Стефана.

 

В другое время Ребекка порадовалась бы, что Стефан так быстро учится. Но сейчас радоваться нечему. Если десять секунд назад у юноши еще был шанс выжить, то теперь – вряд ли.

 

Стефан пытается подняться. В животе у него рана, из которой щедро льется кровь, пропитывая одежду, ковры, Ника. Ему удается встать только на четвереньки. Ник, который даже со сломанным позвоночником и неработающей нижней частью тела на многое способен, обхватывает Стефана за ноги и сваливает обратно. Они уже недалеко от кровати. Ник переворачивает Стефана на спину. Лицо Стефана, еще недавно такое привлекательное и юное, сейчас искорежено судорогой. Он держится за живот. Ник скидывает его руки и приникает к артерии. Чем больше Ник пьет, тем различимее хрустит позвоночник – это встают на место кости. Ник встряхивается, как собака – очень большая, тощая и бешеная собака. На лице снова выступили вены, вытянулись клыки, на губах пузырится слюна, довершая сходство. Ребекке видно, как перетекает в другую форму один его глаз – чернеет белок, желтеет радужка. Это, должно быть, малоприятно, но сейчас Ник слишком увлечен чужими мучениями, чтобы обращать внимание на собственные. Он только досадливо кривится и моргает.

 

Ник раздвигает Стефану края раны так, что в итоге просто разрывает часть живота. Ребекке не видно с ее места, но наверняка юноша остался без части внутренних органов. Только слышно, как заполошно колотятся два сердца, и ход второго неуклонно замедляется.

 

Ник вгрызается в его горло. Ник тянется за одним из ножей, лежащий у ножки кровати, и делает на правой руке рваный надрез по вене, а затем перерезает сухожилия на другой.

 

Стефан даже не кричит. Глаза у него закатились, он не двигается. Голова Стефана повернута к Ребекке, и она видит, как расслабленно и спокойно его лицо.

 

\- Ник, не надо! – вскрикивает она, но Ник ее не слушает. Один из ножей он втыкает в раскрытую ладонь Стефана. Тот даже не сжимается – пальцы дергаются инстинктивно, но почти сразу расслабляются. Второй нож скоро пригвождает к полу вторую руку. А затем Ник прошибает Стефану грудную клетку.

 

Ребекка издает вопль, от которого, наверное, просыпаются все жильцы в их доме. Крик похож на рев. Даже на Ника в его состоянии он действует.

 

\- Ты убьешь его, идиот!

 

Ник вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Вид у него совершенно безумный. Ребекка стоит у стены, не двигаясь. Она не хочет отправиться в гроб вновь так скоро. Даже из-за Стефана. Не хочет. Поэтому, все так же пригвожденная к стене, как Стефан – к полу, добавляет уже спокойнее:

 

\- Он умрет, если вырвать сердце, Ник. Он гораздо слабее.

 

Ребекка сама не очень понимает, с кем сравнивает Стефана. Но это и не важно – Стефан слабее обоих ее братьев. И Ник все-таки привязался к нему – может быть, хоть на этот раз он послушает ее.

 

Ник снова переводит взгляд на Стефана. Он все еще сжимает его сердце, но пока оно цело. Стефан сейчас выглядит безнадежно мертвым, но если дать ему крови, через пару часов придет в себя.

 

Ник склоняется над ним. Ник обводит его лицо рукой.

 

Ник прижимается губами к его лбу.

 

Когда-нибудь Ребекке придет письмо от Элайджи. На это письмо что-то придется отвечать. Интересно, что сказать на вопрос брата, как у них дела.

 

Дела у нас, дражайший брат, не очень.

 

Если захочешь навестить, подожди еще лет десять.

 

… В комнате тихо. Кровь течет из тела Стефана уже гораздо медленнее. Ребекка стоит там же, где и стояла, прижимаясь к стене затылком, лопатками, ладонями. Ей кажется, если она отойдет хоть на шаг, она вляпается в лужу Стефановой крови. Но лужа еще не дотекла до ее ног и вряд ли дотечет – ковер мешает. Ник лежит рядом со Стефаном, положив голову ему на грудь.

 

Ребекка очень хочет спросить, полегчало ли ее брату. Но, сдается ей, это примерно то же самое, что искать замену ушедшей любовнице – находишь похожую девицу, с нужным цветом глаз и волос, а утром остается только смутное разочарование.

 

Ребекке уже плевать, насколько извращенно это звучит даже у нее в голове. Не говоря уже о том, что ни она, ни Элайджа не знают, что Ник делал с их телами, пока они спали. Это одна из причин, почему они не лезут в сознание друг друга. Иногда чем меньше ты осведомлен, тем лучше.

 

Поэтому Ребекка спрашивает другое – совсем  не то, что собиралась. И это даже не похоже на вопрос.

 

\- Совсем другой звук.

 

Ник переводит на нее взгляд. Он все еще слушает, как бьется сердце Стефана, и не кажется даже близко удовлетворенным.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – тоскливо и тупо спрашивает он.

 

\- Я видела, как ты подслушивал.

 

Нехорошо подслушивать. А уж совсем нехорошо – закалывать брата кинжалом, через десять лет вынимать кинжал и склоняться над гробом, слушая, как оживает и разгоняется чужое сердце. Правда, Нику потом пришлось пожертвовать парой литров крови – какой бы у Элайджи ни был самоконтроль, но когда просыпаешься после десятилетия иссушения и видишь рядом склоненную шею, удержаться трудно.

 

Ник ничего не отвечает. Стефан лежит с прикрытыми глазами, напитывая кровью ковер. В Чикаго скоро полночь. Пасмурно, луны почти не видно. Нику должно быть легче, когда нет луны.

 

Ник ничего не делает и, видимо, ни о чем не думает. У него пустое лицо и очень странные руки – длинные худые пальцы в узлах кажутся неприятно искривленными, как паучьи ножки, и совсем слабыми.

 

Ребекке вдруг становится жаль его. Это иррациональное чувство, стоило бы Ника ненавидеть; но ей кажется, что сейчас брат лежит перед ней таким же голым, какой была она сама, когда открыла ему дверь пятнадцать минут назад. Только Ребекка накинула халат, а Нику накинуть нечего. Вот уже девятьсот лет.

 

Ребекка проходит от стены. Она садится рядом с Ником, переступив через Стефана. Она кладет руку брату на висок, надеясь успокоить его. Полнолуние бывает всего несколько дней в месяц. Оно пройдет. Скоро Ник снова станет самим собой, хотя неизвестно, что хуже – Ник теперешний или Ник обычный.

 

\- Я сотру Стефану память о последних двух часах. Он снова будет смотреть на тебя, как на учителя, и восхищаться каждым твоим шагом.

 

Ник издает жалкий сдавленный звук, отдаленно похожий на всхлип.

 

\- Скоро станет легче, - увещевает его Ребекка и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Только благодаря тому, что их лица соприкасаются, Ребекка умудряется расслышать шепот, по громкости больше похожий на дыхание, чем на человеческую речь:

 

\- Когда?

 

Когда кто-нибудь из них догадается использовать последний подарок их заботливого брата. Можно одномоментно.

 

Вот было бы здорово.

 

\- Уже к утру. Через несколько часов взойдет солнце.

 

Ник молчит.


	4. Chapter 4

«Дражайшая сестра!

 

Ребекка, не могу описать, как благодарен тебе. Я обещал написать, но не обещал, что письмо получится последовательным. Я с трудом могу мыслить рационально. Слишком много нужно сказать.

 

Я редко говорю об этом, но ты должна знать и сама. У меня нет никого ближе тебя. Нет никого, кто понимал бы меня так же хорошо. Ты – мой единственный друг. Только тебе я могу доверять, и докажу это.

 

В последнюю нашу встречу тебя возмутило, что я сообщаю Никлаусу больше, чем тебе. Это не так. Ты поступила очень скверно, моя девочка. Подслушивать чужие разговоры – дурной тон. Но в данном случае это простительно, потому что все, сказанное нашему брату, я рассчитывал рассказать и тебе. Иллюзия тайны была нужна, чтобы успокоить его подозрения и сомнения. Я не планировал долго скрывать от тебя, что отдал ему единственное оружие, способное нас убить.

 

Ты, наверное, считаешь меня дураком. Отчасти это справедливо.

 

Но я скажу тебе то, что больше не говорил никому. Я думал, что смогу держать это в секрете, но такие тайны душат того, кому принадлежат. Я поступлю малодушно – накину петлю и на твою шею.

 

Разыскивая вас, я действительно встретил много достойных людей. И среди них действительно были ведьмы. Очень мудрые и очень древние ведьмы. Я подозреваю, более древние, чем наша мать, хотя случая проверить уже не представится – старухи исчезли, как только мы договорили. Они предсказали мою смерть, хоть я об этом и не просил. Пророчества раздражают меня с юности потому, что по большей части состоят из намеков и экивоков, а я не терплю неопределенности. Однако в данном случае смысл очевиден. По словам старух, я должен умереть век спустя. Меня убьет тот, к кому я сильнее всего привязан. Боюсь, мы оба знаем, о ком идет речь. Прости, если бы была возможность выбирать, я бы предпочел тебя. Женская рука всегда деликатнее, даже если речь заходит об убийстве.

 

Я хочу спросить кое-что. Сестра, когда ты была живой, ты думала о том, что однажды умрешь? В родах, от старости, от побоев мужа – в семнадцать лет ты думала, что однажды твое сердце перестанет биться? Я не думал об этом. Я был молод. Я хотел жить. И даже потом, когда Никлаус раз за разом отправлял меня в гроб, я знал, что воскресну. Я разучился смиряться с неизбежностью смерти. Сто лет – очень много, если не знать, что они последние.

 

Ты спрашиваешь, зачем я отдал Никлаусу кол. Затем же, зачем я устроил весь этот спектакль с уходом. Я должен был проверить, что сделает Никлаус, имея под рукой орудие убийства. Если бы он схватился за кол, а не потребовал у тебя клинок, не было бы смысла ждать еще сто лет. Гораздо проще умереть сразу, чем жить, зная, что он перенесет мою смерть. Это нестерпимо. Я не могу избавиться от этой мысли. Теперь она всегда со мной. Я просыпаюсь с ней, охочусь с ней, ложусь в постель с ней, даже если это чужая постель.

 

Ребекка, я знаю, что потусторонний мир существует. Я слышал, можно приподнять завесу. Если этого не сделает он, это сделаю я. Я приду за ним. Убитый охотник преследовал его полвека и заставил выйти на солнце без дневного кольца. Представь, на что способен я? Сожжение заживо – не самая страшная мука. Днем и ночью я буду сводить его с ума. Мы обещали друг другу вечную верность. Клятвы не аннулируются со смертью одного из участников договора.

 

Впрочем, все это пока не имеет значения. Теперь я стал спокойнее. Я сделал все, чтобы навлечь на себя его гнев, и до сих пор жив. Значит, еще ничего не кончено. Я вернусь через несколько лет, как и обещал. Сообщи, когда он будет готов меня видеть. Я обнаружил, что мне самому свобода дается не слишком радостно. Каково это – освободиться? Вы счастливы?

 

Я скучаю по тебе, сестра. Теперь я часто думаю о том, что когда вернусь, увижу твое лицо – такое же юное. Тебе давно не семнадцать, конечно же. Прости мою снисходительность и не обижайся. Я просто становлюсь сентиментальным.

 

Твой любящий брат.

 

П. С. Я прилагаю еще два письма. Оба адресованы Никлаусу и совершенно идентичны. Одно он сожжет. Дай ему второе через неделю и уговори написать в ответ хотя бы пару строк, если в доме к тому моменту еще останутся целые письменные поверхности.

 

П. C. С. Ребекка, я не знаю, что мы делали бы без тебя. Ты – единственное, что мы оба любим одинаково сильно. Ты – самое разумное существо в нашей семье, и можешь смело пользоваться этим козырем во время любых ссор».

 

***

 

«Дражайший брат!

 

Да, черт тебя дери, так оно и есть! Я – самое разумное существо в этой семье!

 

Ты всерьез собрался на тот свет? Ты боишься, что Ник тебя убьет? Focáil leathcheann, просто перестань доводить его до этого! Надеюсь, я правильно выразилась; если вдруг мой ирландский недостаточно хорош, могу продублировать на английском: ты - проклятый идиот! Господи! Я бы еще поняла отъезд из-за женщины! Но устраивать то, что устроил ты, потому что тебе захотелось проверить выносливость нижней нравственной границы Ника?! Я тоже открою тебе секрет, Элайджа, у нашего брата этой границы нет! Не раскачивай лодку, она уже развалилась – мы болтаемся в открытом море на одном бревне!

 

Что касается пророчества, выкинь это из головы. Любое предсказание сомнительно. В основном потому, что слишком много факторов влияют на поступок одного человека, все их учесть невозможно. И если личность меняется редко, то окружающий мир – постоянно. Есть и еще одна причина не верить словам сумасшедших старух: Ник сходит без тебя с ума. Морально-нравственные теории, которые ты строишь на его счет, и живой Ник – совершенно разные вещи. Но тебе, конечно, на это плевать. Абстракции тебе всегда были важнее живых людей.

 

Я хотела это зачеркнуть, но потом решила, что раз уж я самая разумная в мире сестра, я буду еще и самой честной. Так что оцени мою правдивость. Никто, кроме меня, не объяснит тебе, почему ты сердишься, Юпитер.

 

Что касается свободы. Я не знаю, каково это – освободиться. Несмотря на сентенции, которые ты периодически изрекаешь, я все еще люблю тебя и была бы рада получать письма. Пиши чаще. Мы скучаем по тебе.

 

Не так давно у нас появился друг, Стефан Сальваторе. Возможно, ты слышал о нем, это довольно известный молодой человек – его еще называют Потрошителем. Он увлечен мной, я тоже привязалась к нему. Элайджа, влюбись, пока есть возможность! Это чувство согревает лучше любой крови. Только так можно хоть на время стать живым. А я устала пытаться разговорить могильные памятники. В основном я ругаю за это Ника, но и ты, друг мой, ничуть не лучше.

 

Любящая вас обоих, вопреки здравому смыслу, сестра.

 

П.С. Ник, как будущий деверь, планирует познакомиться с твоей избранницей. Ты рад? Надеюсь, твоя ведьма знает способ скрыться от заклинания поиска. Если нет, найди невесту поопытнее и поумнее – у нее будет шанс дожить до алтаря.

 

П.C.С. Пока мы все еще в Чикаго, но скоро, наверное, все-таки уедем в Германию. Не понимаю, почему Ника так тянет туда. Там полная разруха. Страна буквально лежит в руинах. Мне кажется, там назревает что-то, как в гнилом яблоке – начнется с сердцевины, потом подгниет одна сторона, потом другая. И без нас достаточно паразитов, которые высасывают соки из этой страны. А когда яблоко развалится, вонь будет стоять на всю Европу.

 

Я хотела добавить в конце что-нибудь трогательное, но обнаружила, что все мои детские воспоминания мало связаны с реальностью. Я едва могу вспомнить, как выглядел наш дом. Я дополняю образы деталями, которых не было и быть не могло в то время. Я только помню, что мама пела нам колыбельную. Там было что-то про ветер, который приходит с моря и стучится в окна и двери. Мне кажется, сейчас этот ветер будет повсюду. Наступает странное время, очень странный век. Мне страшно. Я устала. Пусть там, где ты, будет тихо.

 

Возвращайся. У меня нет никого, кроме тебя и Ника. Думаю, ты понимаешь, насколько это страшно.

 

Да, и плевать я хотела на правила написания писем. Я знаю, что постскриптум пишется в конце, а не в середине. Но я писала от сердца и переписывать не буду. Выкуси.

 

Теперь уже окончательно высказавшаяся,

твоя единственная сестра».

 

***


End file.
